Destiny
by shadowglove
Summary: SLASH. When Merlin's father returns suddenly Merlin realizes that his destiny isn't exactly what he thought it would be. Separated from Arthur, Merlin's life is turned upside down, never once suspecting that Arthur might miss him with the same intensity.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. It'd be a little more open with its slashiness if I did---though it's been doing a good job on it own so far!**

There's some controversy as to who Merlin's father really was---though every account has him as a supernatural being. Some say he was a demon, some say he was an incubus who seduced Merlin's mother, others say he was an angel who slept with a nun (how kinky can you get???) and even some say (in an old Celtic legend) that Merlin's father was a god who loved a human woman and Merlin was born of their union.

Considering this, and the fact that Merlin's father hasn't been addressed on the series to my knowledge (if it has, forgive the ignorance) I decided to do this AU, and I hope you all enjoy it since it'll be my first multi-chaptered Merthur/Arlin.

_Consider this the prologue to the actual story._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you telling me that he speaks the truth?" Merlin asked, voice soft in shock, looking up at the golden eyes watching him seriously. The moment those words had been uttered by the man Merlin had torn away and rushed here, knowing somehow that if anyone knew the truth it would be the Dragon, for while he was cryptic as _hell_ whenever his words made sense, they always proved right.

"Aye, young Warlock, he spoke the truth." The Great Dragon nodded solemnly.

Merlin staggered back at the weight of those words, lowering his eyes, lips falling open slightly. "But—but _how_? Why--?" His face turned hard as he looked up at the dragon once more, determined. "How could he think that I would just---? My _mother_! How could he do that to my _mother_?"

The dragon sighed, peering down sympathetically at the young human. "There are things that you do not understand, young warlock, do not judge too harshly. Your mother knew and she agreed."

"She…she _knew_?" Merlin whispered, all the information swirling dizzyingly in his head. "She knows? She _knows_?"

The dragon nodded. "It is one of the reasons you were sent to Camelot, he asked it of her and she agreed."

"_He_ asked? He---they're---they still _talk_?" Merlin sank to his knees, exhausted and confused and surprisingly hurt. "She would never talk about my father."

His _father_.

Merlin closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

He'd never guessed, when news of Uther's old friend and ally, king of a kingdom even greater than Albion, that it would change his life so drastically.

Merlin _had_ noticed King Wyborn the moment he rode into the gates of Camelot, had _sensed_ him, and he'd been surprised when the king's blue eyes had zeroed in on _him_ as well, as if he _too_ had sensed his presence.

The smile on the king's face had been genuine and fixed on him, and Merlin had been confused and wary, wondering if this was yet another sorcerer trying to kill Uther and Arthur----God _knew_ that everyone who visited Camelot ended up that way and Merlin ended up having to risk his neck to save the royal pains in the buttocks.

But then that night the visiting king had slipped away from his own welcome banquet, not having savored the wine that had left the others inebriated and had motioned for Merlin to abandon his position behind a drunk Arthur as his server and follow him.

Merlin had been cautious and wary, and yet the hug he'd been swept in the moment they were alone had left him stunned, as had the way the king looked at him with pride as he pulled away.

Admittedly Merlin had taken it the wrong way, thinking the king thought to have his naughty way with him---and he'd been about to scream rape, when those words left the king's lips.

"I know of your magic, I know all about you, I have watched you and you have made me proud, _Emrys_ _my son_."

Merlin's eyes had widened, shocked, silent.

"You are my son, my flesh and bone, the sole heir." King Wyborn had smiled. "And now that the danger is past and you are of age, you will return to claim your rightful place as future king."

The young warlock wasn't proud of himself, but he'd been in shock and he hadn't truly known what he was doing until he'd torn out of the room and hurried towards where the Great Dragon was in his prison.

"I don't understand." He whispered, running his hand through his hair, heart racing in his throat, frantically. "Why now? How did he know---? What---?" He tried to calm down but found that he couldn't. "He wants me to leave Camelot, wants me to return to his kingdom."

"_Your_ kingdom," the dragon corrected.

Merlin winced. "No. It's not—I'm not---I'm not even a decent _manservant_! How can I be a _prince_?"

"_Crown Prince_, _sole heir_." The dragon corrected helpfully.

Merlin groaned, his stomach a mixture of feelings, mostly terror and disbelief. "I can't—I can't go, obviously. How---how do I tell him I'm not going?"

"You do not." His advisor announced. "You _go_."

Merlin's eyes widened in surprise, trained on the dragon. "What do you _mean_ I go?" He quickly stood up. "What about this destiny nonsense you've been feeding me ever since I arrived? The two sides of the same coin? The whole me and Arthur being joined or something? How can we have a shared destiny and how can I protect him so he can survive to become a great king if I'm in a _different kingdom_?"

He began to pace, growing frantic. "How _will_ he survive if I leave?" He asked himself, breathing growing frantic. "He can't go a week without some witch cursing him or without something trying to kill him or---!"

"Calm down young warlock," the dragon sighed. "You will do your prince no good if you die of a heart attack."

Merlin tried to calm down but he couldn't.

He was growing frantic. "How can you tell me to go?"

"You _must_." That voice was insistent. "You have already fulfilled part of your destiny, and now, to continue down the road to completely fulfilling it, you must go to your _own_ kingdom." There was a sigh, understanding, encouraging. "You will have to trust your young prince to be strong enough to defend himself and protect you as well when the time comes, young warlock."

Merlin frowned, never understanding why the dragon spoke like that. He knew that his duty was to protect Arthur and make him a great king, but sometimes the dragon said things that left him confused and feeling like he'd just heard a huge contradiction.

"I don't need Arthur to protect me. I'm not a damsel in need of her knight in shining armor."

For some reason that seemed to amuse the dragon.

Merlin pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at the dragon, wondering what was so amusing. "You know something you are not telling me." It was a statement, not a question.

"In time you shall find the answers to your questions." The Great Dragon replied, his wings outstretching. "Our ways must part for now. You leave Camelot a young warlock, but when you return you'll be King Consort."

Merlin snorted. "You mean, if this isn't just some evil trick and I really _am_ the crown prince, when I return I'll be doing so as a king and, hopefully, ally of Camelot."

He frowned though, looking away.

If he was king he wouldn't hide his magic, and that would mean that Uther would sever all friendly ties with King Wyborn's kingdom.

Merlin's face fell.

He'd never be able to see Arthur again.

Why did it hurt him so much to realize it?

Sure, he and Arthur had been getting along better, but the prince was still a royal prat, and he'd been acting _oddly_ around Merlin of late. He'd been watching him, closely, and while at first Merlin had been terrified that maybe he realized that he was a warlock that fear had subsided.

Arthur would have turned him in if he'd seen him use magic, and he'd act differently, hostile-like, if he suspected…

So why _was_ Arthur acting so strange?

_I'll never know_.

Merlin once more sank down to the ground and took in a deep breath, hands on his head.

"Young warlock, young _prince_…"

Merlin winced at the title but looked up at the dragon instead, eyes begging for some words of wisdom, for some comforting.

"Your prince searches for you." The dragon whispered instead. "You should find him, he is deeply troubled."

Merlin nodded, turning to leave before whispering: "_He's not my prince_." And he wondered why it hurt him so much to say that.

He made his way past the guards, distracting them so he could hurry away unnoticed, and fled to Arthur's room. He somehow knew that he'd find the drunk prince there, and he had to admit he was somewhat proud and surprised at the fact that the blonde had made it all the way there on his own without any help.

Usually during these banquets Arthur was so drunk he couldn't stand on his own, and Merlin was forced to nearly _drag_ him to bed, but Arthur was now standing on his own, looking out of his window, face stormy.

He didn't look half as drunk as he should have been.

Merlin wondered what'd made him stop drinking after he'd left.

"I don't remember giving you permission to leave me during the feast, _Mer_lin." Arthur's voice was low and accusing as he continued to glare out of the window. "Honestly, you are the _worst manservant ever_!"

"I'm sorry sire," Merlin bowed his head and said no more, because honestly, what _could_ he say? '_Sorry I left you but the king wanted to tell me I was his son'?_

Well, he probably _should_ have said it, but Merlin was in denial.

Or, well, he didn't want to think about it, about the change this would mean in Arthur's and his relationship.

Not that they _had_ a relationship---other than prince and horrible inadequate manservant, of course…

"I asked one of the other servant boys and he said that you left shortly after King Wyborn disappeared." Arthur kept his back to Merlin. "He said that the king motioned for you to join him privately. Is this true?"

Merlin's heart raced.

He wasn't ready to accept this---much less talk about it---with _Arthur_ of all people!

"_Answer_ me, _Merlin_." Arthur's voice was a growl, a feral, angry _growl_. "Did you leave to join the king? Did he beckon you to him?"

"_Yes_." Merlin whispered, head still bowed, probably meeker tonight than he'd ever been.

And instead of it placating Arthur the prince seemed even _more_ irritated. "What did he _want_?" Arthur turned to him finally, eyes flashing angrily. "What did he _want_ with you in private? That he had to take you away from the others and isolate you?" His lips were pulled back, showing _teeth_. "Did he _touch_ you, Merlin? Did you _let_ him?"

Merlin's eyes went wide and his gaze shot up at Arthur's at that. He opened his mouth and closed it and opened it again before he found himself too horrified to speak, and for the second time that night he bolted out of a room in terror.

Thankfully Arthur didn't come after him.

He was probably just too disgusted thinking Merlin was a sodomite or whatever they were calling it in Camelot.

Merlin raced to his room, glad that Gaius still wasn't in his, and locked himself in.

His dreams were of Arthur scorning him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin looked from King Wyborn to his uncle Gaius the next morning, both sitting in Gaius' workroom, both watching him intently for his reaction.

The young warlock---for he still could not bring himself to think of himself as a _prince_---was dumbstruck.

The tale that'd been told was like something from legend.

His father, King Wyborn, was a Banished One, a god thrown down from the heavens for reasons he preferred not to disclose. He was the reason why magic was so natural and so strong in Merlin, he was filled of magic himself, he _was_ magic, and his kingdom was made up of those who'd fled Albion after Uther's decree.

Merlin didn't understand _why_ his father would remain friends with Uther despite the fact that he persecuted and killed their kind, but maybe---_maybe_ this meant that he didn't have to be an enemy of Arthur's.

Maybe he could learn to do things as his father had, without denying himself of his magic and who he was and yet keep it hidden from the outside world.

"I have already spoken with Hunith." Wyborn's face went tender as he spoke Merlin's mother's name. "She is preparing herself for our arrival. We shall find her and bring her with us to our land where she can reign as Queen, as she always should have."

Merlin couldn't help but smile as he heard the crack of thick emotion in the man's voice.

Apparently the reason why Hunith and Merlin had had to leave and live like serfs was due to an uprising of powers in the kingdom, in which the baby Merlin was being constantly attacked, his life in jeopardy. The only way to make sure he was safe was for his mother to disappear with him until he was old enough and had come into his powers.

Wyborn had waited until such a time, and now he was here for his family.

The rebellion had been cut down, although there was doubt that all the traitors had been done away with, and Merlin was to return with him to claim his rightful place as Prince Regent.

"We have all tried to train you, to prepare you, Merlin." Gaius reached over across the table and placed his hand on Merlin's. "Your mother raised you to be just and merciful and to have the heart of a king, I have done my best to try and tutor you in your magic, and this experience in the house of King Uther has taught you firsthand about the dangers of being heir, and of the intrigue of court life."

Merlin's eyes widened as he realized that was true.

"You have learnt all you can on your own, my son." Wyborn announced. "Now it's time you begin your destiny, and come home."

_Destiny_.

Merlin gulped.

That seemed like a word that followed him around a lot.

_Destiny_.

He sighed and nodded. "I'll do it…_father_."

Wyborn smiled and stood, in seconds he'd circled around the table and grabbed his son, hauling him off of his seat and into his arms in a bear hug.

Merlin could feel the emotion in his father and he smiled, finally relaxing in his hold and hugging back, unable to believe that his father was holding him.

He'd wanted this from the first moment he realized he didn't have a father like the rest of the children in the village did, and finally he had it.

He didn't hear the door opening or realize that there was someone else in the room until he heard the _zing_ of a sword being pulled out of its sheath. "_Let go of my manservant!_"

Merlin's eyes widened as he recognized the voice of his prince---of the prince he should have been serving since morning but had been unable to due to the conversation he, Gaius, and his father had been having.

Wyborn pulled away from Merlin and turned to Arthur, seeming confused and wary at the sword pointed at him. "Is this how Uther's son treats his father's honored guest?"

Arthur's eyes were narrowed slits. "I do not know how things are conducted in _your_ kingdom, King Wyborn, but _here_ we do _not_ condone men using their rank to force their attentions on innocents."

Merlin wanted to _die_.

Arthur had just accused his _father_ of trying to---of wanting to---!

Wyborn watched Arthur in silence, his gaze going from the prince to his son and back before he smiled softly. "I see my son has had a fierce and loyal protector while here in your court. For that I offer you my sincerest gratitude, Arthur Pendragon, prince of Camelot."

"_Son?" _Shock raced across Arthur's features, his hold on his weapon loosening, before his blue eyes turned on Merlin. "What---what is he saying? _Merlin_?"

"I---I only found out last night," Merlin felt guilty for not telling Arthur about it as soon as he'd known, but, but, but he hadn't been able to deal with it. Not then. Not _now_ either, but he didn't have a choice anymore, did he? "I was still in denial until this morning."

Arthur was silent, his face still shocked, as he slowly put his weapon away. "_Son_." His gaze went to Gaius. "_Son_?"

Gaius nodded solemnly. "Yes my lord. King Wyborn is indeed Merlin's father."

"I---I guess it makes sense that you're such a horrible manservant, Merlin." Arthur whispered, his gaze turning to him before unreadable expressions crossed over his face and he was out of the room, door slamming behind him.

Merlin bit his bottom lip, fighting the desire to run out after Arthur, to talk to him. But he knew Arthur's moods by now, knew _Arthur_, probably better than anyone else, and he knew that right now Arthur was processing the information and needed to be alone.

"I shall have to inform Uther before his son does." Wyborn sighed. "He will be most peeved otherwise." He then turned to his son and smiled. "It is good to have you back, Emrys." And with that he left, heading towards the King's throne room.

"I am sorry for not telling you sooner, my boy." Gaius spoke, looking at Merlin earnestly. "But I'd sworn to secrecy, and it was for your own protection."

"I know that, Gaius." Merlin smiled at the man he'd seen as a father and confidant ever since he'd come to Camelot. "And I am always going to be grateful for your help." He paused for a moment. "And I wish to see you again."

Gaius smiled. "I do believe I could find reasons to visit my nephew _the prince_."

Merlin chuckled softly, smile bright.

He couldn't believe the situation as yet, but at least he wasn't losing Gaius.

_Like I'm losing Arthur_…

His smile disappeared.

But Gaius didn't have time to question the change in mood as the door flew open wide, and Morgana entered, paler than usual, worry on her face. "_Merlin_!" The normally icy beauty seemed relieved as she came to him and hugged him. "I was so _worried_."

If this had happened months before Merlin might have fainted in shock, but time had passed in Uther's Court, time in which Merlin and Morgana had realized each other's secrets, and those secrets were what had forged a deep bond of friendship and companionship between them.

They worked like a team, with Morgana dreaming of the dangers and warning Merlin beforehand so he could be ready for them when they _did_ occur.

"I dreamt about Camelot and you _weren't here_." Morgana whispered, letting go of Merlin and taking a step back, obviously a little uncomfortable with how she'd thrown her arms around him and held him tight. "Merlin, I don't know what happened to you but you weren't _here_ and Arthur had another manservant and being as snobbish and standoffish as ever and Gwen was crying and I _missed_ you." Morgana's eyes searched his. "Something's going to happen, Merlin, and you're not going to be _here_."

Merlin shared a look with his uncle before he placed his hands on Morgana's shoulders and sat her down, telling her of all that'd happened since the banquet last night.

When he was finished, the king's ward was silent, obviously troubled.

"Are you sure he's not some sorcerer with a spell on you, Merlin?" She looked up at him. "Are you _sure_ he's your father?"

"He is his father." Gaius answered for the boy. "It is his rightful place at his father's side. Merlin now has his own kingdom, my lady."

Morgana was silent, biting her bottom lip, before looking at Merlin. "But what about _Arthur_?"

Merlin looked away, expression neutral despite his conflicting feelings. "He will find a more adequate manservant, you said so yourself milady, you _saw_ it."

"Oh _Merlin_…that's not what I _meant_…" Morgana sighed, shaking her head. "Never mind." The regal beauty stood, resigned. "I must tell Gwen. She will, she will _cry_." Those blue eyes met Merlin's, trying to convey something to him he just didn't understand, before she strolled out of the room, pace determined.

Merlin sat down once more and looked at the door. "I'm doing the right thing, am I not, uncle?"

Gaius placed his hand on the youth's shoulder. "Yes, you are. It might hurt now, Merlin, but know that you are doing what you were meant to do."

_Destiny._

Merlin hung his head, hoping to all holy that Gaius was right, and that he wasn't committing the gravest mistake in his life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin had never been as depressed as he was when the walls of Camelot faded from view.

Uther had been shocked to learn that his son's manservant was his ally's heir, but he'd somehow turned it around to benefit himself and Camelot of course, painting it to seem as if they'd taken Merlin in and treated him as family, forgetting of course that if it had been for him Merlin would have died when he'd drunk from the poisoned chalice, or that Merlin had been sent to the stocks more than once on his decree.

Merlin tried to forget it as well as Uther had acknowledge him as a human being and declared that this was only another sign that the peace between the two kingdoms would remain, since 'Arthur and Merlin are _such_ good friends'.

Uther had then confused and worried Merlin by telling his father in this completely faux innocent way about how close he'd noticed Merlin and his own ward were.

Merlin was royalty for less than an hour and Uther already seemed ready to marry him off to _Morgana_.

It was _ridiculous_.

The man had _no shame_.

Arthur had seemed to think so as well because the moment his father said that his face had shut off all emotion completely, though the stiffness of his shoulders screamed to Merlin of his tension and disapproval.

Then again, Merlin had always suspected that Arthur's feelings for Morgana might be more than platonic and brotherly, so he could understand the reaction.

It also explained how oddly detached Arthur had acted towards him afterwards, and Merlin tried to tell himself that he _wasn't_ hurt at how uncaring Arthur was to see him leave but Merlin had never been a good liar.

It _hurt_.

It _really hurt_ to see how this wasn't affecting Arthur at all when it was tearing _him_ apart.

"I know you will miss him," Wyborn spoke, breaking the silence as he and his entourage rode on. "But you will not be alone, you will have your mother, myself, and an old friend in your new home."

Merlin sent his father a curious look. "An old friend?"

Wyborn smiled and nodded his head. "How could I _not_ reward the man who not only kept your secret, but worked alongside you, magic and weapon, so perfectly?"

Merlin's eyes suddenly widened and his face was enveloped with a smile as he realized whom he father was referring to.

"_Lancelot_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next chapter should take place months after this, which is why I said this is more like a prologue.**

**Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. It'd be a little more open with its slashiness if I did---though it's been doing a good job on it own so far!**

Wanna thank **kuhekabir, LadyFromPoland, OBF, papersoul, Deanlovr, Chloee3** and **thatHarlot **for reviewing the previous chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dodging the blow Merlin turned on his heel and gave a decisive swing of the sword, grinning when it caught his partner by surprise, causing his sword to fling out of his hand helplessly to the ground.

In seconds, Merlin's sword was trained on his partner's neck.

He blinked, shocked. "I can't believe it."

"I can't _believe_ it!" Hunith cheered from the background.

"I can't bloody believe it." Wyborn chuckled, hugging his wife to him and looking so damned _shocked_.

Lancelot though, Lancelot was grinning proudly at Merlin. "I believe it."

Merlin dropped his sword and shook his head. He'd always been horrible at swordplay, Arthur had had a hell of a time trying to teach him, and yet he'd learnt better under Lancelot's training. He knew that if this were true combat he'd be dead, but it was the first time he'd bested his teacher and friend, so he was going to not be insulted by how shocked his parents were and just _grin_.

"_Well done_, Prince Merlin." Lancelot smiled. "I knew you could do it."

"Well, Sir Lancelot, I had a good tutor." Merlin grinned back.

It was mostly teasing to call each other by their titles, for despite Merlin being prince of Valador and Lancelot a knight of his realm, Lancelot was also his closest and most dearest friend in this new kingdom, and their friendship had grown stronger.

"Sire, you were _magnificent_!" Gawain, Merlin's manservant cried in his usual hero worship as he quickly grabbed Merlin's discarded sword.

"Thanks Gawain," Merlin smiled at the younger boy.

Sometimes it was a little embarrassing how Gawain seemed to worship him, but Merlin guessed he could understand, a bit. He'd been out on a stroll when he'd come upon bandits attacking a home in his kingdom and he'd used his magic to not only save the daughters from being brutally raped, but the sons as well.

He still flinched when he remembered that night, but things were well for Gawain and his family now so he tried to put it away.

Since the parents had been killed trying to defend their children the six had been orphaned, and terrified, and Merlin hadn't been able to leave them there.

To his credit, despite being surprised that his son had returned walking and leading his horse (the younger three sitting astride his horse) and with children all around him, Wyborn had only smiled and nodded in understanding when Merlin had explained what had happened.

Hunith, radiant and beloved as Queen, had taken all of the children under her wing immediately, making sure that they were taken care of, but Merlin just hadn't been able to get rid of fifteen year old Gawain. The boy had hounded him ever since, desperate to repay his 'debt' and Merlin had been shocked when he father had offered the boy the position of manservant---and how eager the boy had been to accept.

Thankfully they were a good match, and Merlin made sure never to act like Arthur had no matter how much Gawain mucked up his duties during his first month.

In the end, Gawain had somewhat turned Merlin into a god in his eyes, and it was a little embarrassing, but heartwarming nonetheless.

"I shall go and sharpen this for you, sire!" Gawain announced, hurrying away.

"Don't run with a sword!" Merlin called after him, concerned. "You might get hurt!"

But Gawain was already gone.

Lancelot watched them and snorted in amusement, shaking his head. "You're a good master, Merlin, but be careful that you are not _too _good to the boy. You don't want to break his heart when you finally take a queen."

Merlin turned to Lancelot, frowning, confused. "Break his heart?"

"You truly are _blind_, Merlin." Lancelot sighed, shaking his head. "The boy is horribly infatuated with you."

"He idolizes me, there's a difference, Lancelot." Merlin pouted, his friend just enjoyed teasing him. He was about to ask the knight what exactly had turned him into such a dirty-minded fellow when there was a screech in the air, giving Merlin enough of a warning to raise his arm as Haldir, his falcon, landed on it, a string and letter attached to his foot.

"_Speaking_ of infatuations." Lancelot murmured darkly to himself.

Merlin ignored him, with one word transferring the letter to his pocket and with another conjuring a strip of meat to give his pet as a reward for its good work. Wyborn had his most trusted advisors teaching Merlin how to use and control his magic, and everyone was surprised at not only how easy it was becoming for the young prince, but at the realization of just _how_ powerful he truly was.

And they hadn't even begun to scratch the surface.

"Why don't you go and rest?" Merlin asked the falcon.

Haldir rubbed his beak against Merlin's finger before taking off into the air, presumably to go see how all the female falcons were doing.

Merlin chuckled as he watched his pet fly away.

"The Lady Morgana and you have been exchanging correspondence religiously these three months since you came to Valador." Lancelot spoke slowly, following Merlin as the young warlock headed towards the gardens. "Do you truly think that that is _wise_, Merlin?"

Finding his favored stone bench, Merlin looked up at Lancelot, backlit by the lowering sun. "Why wouldn't it be? Morgana has my total trust, and she needs me. We---we are close."

Lancelot hesitated before sighing and sitting down next to Merlin. "You are no longer Prince Arthur's manservant, Merlin."

"I—I _know_." Merlin hesitated at Arthur's name, telling himself that he was _not_ hurt at the fact that not once had Arthur tried to get into contact with him, _or_ had asked Morgana to tell him hello, as Merlin had done countless times through their correspondence.

He hadn't gotten better at lying, unfortunately.

"You are the sole heir to a kingdom larger than Albion, you have more responsibilities, you---you must think of how this _looks_, Merlin." Lancelot was obviously trying to get him to see something important, but for the life of him Merlin couldn't figure out what it was.

"So since I am a prince I cannot be friends with Lady Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"_Exactly_." Lancelot nodded. "Because you might be friends, but to anyone else, this is a crown prince favoring the attentions of a ward of King Uther of Camelot, this is a political marriage in the making."

Merlin's eyes widened.

What was it with people trying to marry him off to Morgana?

It wasn't that she wasn't beautiful and intriguing and one of his best friends, but it was _Morgana_…it would be like marrying _Gwen_…it just wasn't _thinkable_.

Seeing that Merlin was finally getting his point, Lancelot sighed, closing his eyes. "You know that you have a way of, of _attracting_ people, Merlin. Ever since you've taken your place as prince there have been countless banquets with kings and lords parading their daughters---and their _sons_!---in front of you. They---there has been much talk against Camelot and Lady Morgana."

"Talk against Morgana?" Merlin's eyes narrowed, protective. "What sort of talk? Why didn't I know of this?"

"Merlin, a new crown prince has arrived, a way for them to lift their own status through their children, and then you don't pay their daughters or sons any attention but you write faithfully to Lady Morgana and King Uther gloats openly at the _courtship_?"

Merlin felt his face blanch. "_Courtship_?"

Lancelot nodded. "_Courtship_. I have heard this from numerous sources. With how things are going, King Uther is expecting an offer of marriage."

"But this is _Morgana_!" Merlin blinked. "She—I---we--?"

Lancelot chuckled softly in amusement. "She is a beautiful, queenly woman, and you are to be king, it is not hard to come to that conclusion, Merlin."

People thought he was planning on marrying Morgana.

No _wonder_ Arthur hated him now!

_He thinks I plan on taking away the woman he loves._

Why did it hurt to think that?

The young warlock sighed and bit his bottom lip, thinking, before shaking his head and opening the letter.

_**Merlin,**_

_**I am sorry to burden you with this, but I haven't been completely truthful with you about how things have been fairing in Camelot since you left.**_

_**It is a matter of life and death that compels me to beg of you Merlin, please, ask Hunith to write and invite me to stay for a while in Valador with you.**_

_**I know that it is horrible of me to put this on you and without any reason I can state on paper, but please Merlin, know that I wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't an urgent matter.**_

_**Morgana**_

Merlin stood immediately.

"What are you going to do?" Lancelot asked, standing and hurrying after his friend as the prince walked to where he knew his mother would be teaching the girls, Gawain's sisters, to sew.

"I will do as Morgana asked." Merlin knew that Morgana wouldn't ask him for something like this if she wasn't in trouble, and the fact that she seemed to feel she was endangered by merely remaining in Camelot worried him terribly.

"You _do_ know how this will look, do you not, Merlin?" Lancelot sighed from his side. "They will see this as a prerequisite to an engagement. They will see it as Queen Hunith inviting Lady Morgana so that you two may have time together as you _miss_ each other."

"If I have to marry Morgana to keep her safe, then I _will_." Merlin surprised them both by announcing with determination, realizing that he was telling the truth. "I don't love her, not like _that_, but she is one of my truest friends, Lancelot, and I would do anything for those I love."

Lancelot looked at Merlin in silence before he sighed and nodded. "We know that Merlin, that is why we would all die for you happily."

"I don't like it when you start talking about dying for me." Merlin grumbled, turning and entering his mother's sunroom with a knock.

Immediately there were squeals and giggles as the four girl children dropped their needles and work, hurrying towards Merlin in a blur of blonde and red curls, colorful dresses, and large smiles.

Lancelot sent Merlin and amused and annoyed look that clearly said: _Even the __**children,**__ Merlin! Even the __**CHILDREN!**_

Merlin just ignored his overprotective friend and smiled at the girls, listening as each spoke to him, giving them all attention before going to his mother, who was smiling proudly at him, and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Mother."

"Merlin, Sir Lancelot." Hunith smiled at them. "To what do the girls and I owe this pleasure?"

The girls were all flocked around Merlin, grabbing hold of his hands and pants.

"I have a favor to ask, mother." Merlin would go into deeper detail with her when they were alone, but for now he was vague. "I need you to write an invitation asking Lady Morgana to come and keep you company at Court for an indefinite period of time."

Hunith's smile disappeared for a moment. "Only Lady Morgana?" Her gaze lowered, troubled. "Should I not also ask that Prince Arthur come as well?"

"No." _He doesn't want to know anything about me anymore. I was only his manservant, and a horrible one at that. And he thinks I'm courting the woman he loves._ "I need you to ask specifically for Lady Morgana. You met her before so it will not seem odd that you will want a familiar face in your Court. Uther won't think to refuse your request."

"No, he _won't_." Hunith frowned before sighing and looking up at her son with a small smile. "If that is what you truly want, Merlin, I will write immediately." She turned to Elsbeth, the eldest of the girls. "Elsby my love, fetch me my scroll, ink and quill please."

Pressing another kiss to his mother's forehead, Merlin turned and headed out of the room, Lancelot following him dutifully with a shake of his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgana closed her eyes and nearly cried in relief as she held the royal invitation to her chest. For some unexplainable reason she'd been scared that Merlin would brush off her request, but she'd been a fool. Merlin was a good friend, he was her closest confidant (for Gwen still knew not of her magic) and Morgana had known that Merlin would understand what she couldn't write and would not let her down.

Her hands trembled, and she knew she looked paler than usual and somewhat sickly but she didn't care, she was just so _relieved_.

It couldn't be helped, not with the way she hadn't been able to sleep, not with the terror that'd become her constant companion.

She needed to see Merlin.

She needed to get out of Camelot---before it was too late.

"My dear, you look unwell. Is it bad news?"

Wincing when she heard that voice, Morgana opened her eyes, seeing Uther and Arthur watching her oddly. Then again, they were probably wondering what was written on the scroll the servant boy had brought her during dinner.

"No, Sire." Morgana felt ill at her stomach before forcing a smile on her face and showing the letter to the king. "It is an invitation from Queen Hunith. She asks that I be allowed to go join her in her Court. She would like a familiar face."

Uther went over the letter, smile growing. "I see."

Arthur on the other hand, had gone still, his features dark, his eyes harsh and angry.

Morgana lowered her gaze, feeling horribly guilty.

She knew what people were saying of her relationship with Merlin, and she knew what Arthur thought of it. She'd never seen Arthur jealous or quite so possessive of _anything_ before Merlin had arrived, but then again, she'd never seen Arthur in _love_ before Merlin, had she?

He'd been opening himself to his feelings for his manservant, the possessive way he openly watched Merlin, not caring who saw, was just a proof of it---and then Merlin had been taken away, had left abruptly, and news of how every nobleman's daughter and half of the sons seemed to be in love with the sweet prince had started reaching Camelot.

During the banquets in Camelot Morgana had heard the various visiting nobility talking about having spent time in Valador, and of the gracious and charming young prince whom they were _obviously_ trying to line their daughters with. When word of her correspondence with Merlin came to light those same nobility stopped smiling friendly at her, their forced politeness irritating.

And Arthur had sat there silently, not even pretending to flirt with the noble women all around him.

Morgana and Arthur's relationship had always been strained despite the fact that they cared platonically for each other, but ever since this situation had occurred Arthur had taken to resenting her, and while Morgana was hurt she understood the prat as well.

As Arthur's manservant Merlin had been attainable, but as future king, both would need to wed and have children. A relationship between them was now impossible.

While being discovered as Prince Regent was the best thing that could have happened to Merlin, it'd _destroyed_ Arthur, taking away the only person Morgana knew he'd ever loved.

And her heart bled for him.

"This is obviously a sign of you're winning Merlin's attention, Morgana my dear." Uther smiled, passing her back the letter. "You will go at once, and make sure that his attention remains on you. I have heard rumors about other ladies and lords of the court trying to woo his favor most urgently, but you've managed to keep his attention. He seems quite _fixated_ on you."

Arthur's fork bent.

Morgana wanted to beg Uther to _shut up_, to scream at him, make him see how Arthur was hurting, how he _had_ been hurting, _continuously_, ever since Merlin rode out of the gates of Camelot.

"Imagine, Camelot and Valador united," Uther smiled, looking at her happily. "You would make him a fine wife, the children you two would create. Children that would forever cement our relations!"

Arthur's face had gone from angered to disgusted and then hopeless as he suddenly got up and stormed away from the table.

Uther watched him go and shook his head. "I always knew he was infatuated with you, my dear, but don't be troubled. He will soon find a queen and you will not have to worry about his heartbreak from your relationship with dear Merlin."

Morgana wanted to chuck her chicken leg at Uther but only managed to smile weakly at him.

_I'm sorry Arthur_. _I'm sorry that you're in such pain and that I can't help you._

"Sire," she cleared her throat. "May I be excused so that I may begin my packing?"

Uther's grin was large. "I see, young love." He was so pleased with himself it was irritating. "Go my child, go and ready yourself! You will leave with Gaius first light tomorrow, he has been wanting to see his nephew."

"Thank you, my lord." Morgana whispered as she got up and did her best not to run away from the table as fast as she could.

_I'm so sorry Arthur_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I heard that Lady Morgana has been invited by the Queen to join her in her Court."

Merlin turned towards the voice, surprised to see Clara, the daughter of his father's court physician, coming towards him. Clara was beautiful and bright and Merlin had enjoyed her friendship ever since coming to Valador, and he also enjoyed the silly little spells she taught him just to pass the time.

She was blonde and beautiful and maybe a little arrogant.

She reminded him painfully of Arthur…which Merlin had to admit was probably the reason he'd been so drawn to her at first.

"Yes, my mother _did_ invite her." Merlin nodded, turning back to look down at the city below him. He smiled slightly. "It will be good to see her again."

"Are you---are you planning on _marrying _her, Sire?" Clara asked, joining him.

Merlin frowned at the question.

"It's just that, she's not _magical_, my lord." Clara turned to him, placing a hand on his arm. "And do we _really_ want an alliance with the killer of our kind?"

He'd been hearing things like this from those of his Court recently. They were angry with Uther, they wanted revenge, so many of them had suffered because of Uther…and yet Merlin had glared at every single one who spoke ill of Uther, because in the past those who'd hated Uther had had no qualms of hurting _Arthur_, and Merlin would never permit someone of _his court_ to hurt _Arthur_.

"You speak out of place." He hated being stern, being _mean_, _princely, _but he wouldn't allow anyone to think that he tolerated slurs against Arthur's father, against Arthur's kingdom. He mightn't be able to protect Arthur physically anymore, but he could at least do this. "I will not forgive you another time."

Clara's eyes widened before she frowned and looked away. "I'm sorry, Sire. I was out of place, forgive me."

They stayed in silence together until Lancelot came to take him to where his father and mother were waiting on him to better explain in private the situation.

Merlin didn't notice the longing way the young girl watched him leave.

Lancelot noticed though, and gave her a reprimanding look before following the prince.

Truly, Merlin was terribly oblivious when it came to the affect he had on other people, on the _allure_ his radiating power had, how it managed to entice and entrap others---especially those who had magic in themselves as well.

Lancelot sighed and shook his head, realizing with dread that if Merlin's powers didn't stop attracting so many potential suitors things were going to become ugly fast.

He just hoped that he could protect Merlin, and now Lady Morgana, if things continued the way they were.

Of course, it would help if Prince Arthur got off his royal ass and _did_ something about the situation, but Lancelot had given up hope for the prince of Camelot, and it saddened him because while Merlin mightn't have realized his own feelings by now, Lancelot knew the boy prince was in love with Arthur.

_They would have found a way to be together, I just know that they would've_.

He shook his head once more, sighing in sadness at the situation.

_How can Prince Arthur not be here?_ He clenched his fists, feeling angered. _I thought they were destined._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. It'd be a little more open with its slashiness if I did---though it's been doing a good job on it own so far!**

Wanna thank **thatHarlot, ectetera, lege et lacrima, ellen42, lttlbrat93, kuhekabir, Nina, inure, Catr-opyni, Steph** and **heartfallen **for reviewing the previous chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes Merlin wondered about his father.

King Wyborn had once been a god, and Merlin wonders what that means. Had his father been this huge being to whom the world seemed like a child's ball, or was he intangible and everywhere at once? What had it been to have so much power---and what had he done to have all of his powers sealed within him, never again to access them? To be sent to live amongst mortal humans who'd seemed so insignificant to him before?

The young warlock wanted to know more, but about that part of his life his father is extremely reserved. There's a sadness in his eyes whenever Merlin would ask him about his life before mortality, and Merlin discovered that he didn't want to continue putting that look in his eyes so he stops asking and is content with the favor of the man he wished he'd known since childhood.

And he tries not to feel so guilty.

Guilty because he now had adoring and doting and protective parents, while Arthur never knew his mother, and his father was a horrible, feeling-less tyrant.

He doesn't know what he's done to deserve this when this was all Arthur ever wanted in his life, and it keeps Merlin from enjoying it completely.

A sigh escapes his lips as he looked out of the window in his room.

He really didn't blame Arthur for hating him now that he thought about it.

Merlin was suddenly a prince more powerful than him, with two parents who truly loved him, and whom everyone was sure was having a relationship with _Morgana_. It was as if Merlin had stolen Arthur's dream-life.

And dammit, he felt guilty.

If only Arthur would _talk_ to him, then Merlin would explain everything, he'd explain that Morgana and he were only friends and that he'd never take her away from Arthur, he'd _never_ hurt Arthur.

_Never_.

Sighing, Merlin just wished he could _talk_ to Arthur, to let him see the real him, not this enemy Arthur must have created in his mind.

Merlin didn't even notice the jolt of magic that shot out of him before his knees crumbled under him and his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Merlin?"_

_Merlin turned at the sound of his name, and his heart skipped a beat as he saw Arthur standing before him, bathed in the mystical beauty of moonlight, looking at him in a mixture or surprise and awe._

_"Arthur." He smiled, just so __**happy**__ to be seeing him again._

_He'd known deep inside that he missed Arthur horribly, but only now that he could gaze upon that handsome and beloved face did he realize just how __**much**__ he'd missed him._

_"__**Merlin**_**." **_And then Arthur was hugging him, encircling him tightly with those warm, muscular arms and seeming to try and fuse them as one._

_Merlin didn't complain, he hugged back, arms around Arthur's waist, cheek pressed against his shoulder, eyes closed tightly._

_He'd missed Arthur so horribly…_

_"Merlin, you're here." Arthur whispered into his hair, breathing in his scent. "You're here, right? You're really here?"_

_The pain and worry in Arthur's voice made Merlin feel even guiltier. "I'm here Arthur, I'll always be here for you."_

_"God above, I've missed you!" Arthur's hold was slightly painful but Merlin didn't complain, didn't mind. "Don't go back, Merlin. I'm sorry, I should have treated you better. I shouldn't have been such an abysmal prat."_

_It was around this moment that Merlin realized this was a dream. _

_And it hurt._

_He knew that Arthur would never hold him, never act like this with him, knew he'd never act as if his life were meaningless without Merlin, wouldn't be terrified to let go of him in case he slip through his fingers._

_That was how Merlin realized this was a dream, and it bothered him, because if this wasn't really happening, if this was a figment of his imagination---did this mean that he wanted to be in Arthur's arms?_

_Did he __**want**__ Arthur to act as if he were the most important person to him?_

_"Don't marry her, Merlin."_

_Merlin stiffened in Arthur's arms._

_Even in his dreams people were bringing up Morgana._

_"Arthur----."_

_"She's dislikable and disoloyal and you can do better, you, you---."_

_Not even in his dreams was he going to let someone slight Morgana._

_Merlin pushed away, frowning at Arthur. "Don't say that about her. She's never been either of those things and you know it. You can't treat her like that, she's done nothing wrong."_

_Arthur's eyes flashed angrily as he stormed towards Merlin, lips pulled back in a snarl. "She __**betrayed**__ me."_

_Merlin gulped, forgetting all about his own abilities, and found himself backed up against the wall in Arthur's bedroom._

_The look in Arthur's eyes was feral._

_It was almost as if he was seeing a side of Arthur that the prince had kept hidden from him._

_"I trusted her." Arthur hissed, planting his hands on either side of Merlin's head against the wall, effectively trapping the young warlock in place._

_Not that he'd be able to escape, Arthur's gaze alone had ensured his inability to move._

_"I trusted her and she didn't think __**twice**__ about betraying me for her own gain!"_

_Merlin fought the sadness guilt and, and the unnamble other emotion he had at the sadness and anger and betrayal in Arthur's voice. He obviously loved Morgana a lot, and had confessed his feelings for her._

_So it made sense that he saw Morgana actively participating in this 'courtship' as a betrayal in his eyes._

_But still, what had he expected Morgana to do?_

_She was in danger, and it wasn't as if she could be sure that Arthur wouldn't become like his father or give her up to King Uther if she told him about her abilities!_

_She had probably tried to tell Arthur before, countless times, wanted to tell him so _much_ but Arthur would never listen, or he'd say something that'd make her fear and doubt and kept quiet!_

_Merlin looked away as he realized that maybe he wasn't only talking about Morgana._

_He was glad, actually, that he hadn't been blinded by what he'd foolishly thought had been kinship, and told the prince about his magic. This whole business had proved to the warlock that the __**real**__ Arthur had never had any true regard for him._

_And that made him feel hurt and bitter and he glared at the dream Arthur._

_"What right do you have to complain and whine about the situation?" He found himself hissing, pushing Arthur away angrily. "You think just because you're Prince Arthur of Camelot everyone has to bow to your feelings? You __**prat**__! If you don't even __**fight**__ for what you truly want, what right do you have to sulk and pout?"_

_Arthur looked shocked and hurt. "Merlin…"_

_"No, don't 'Merlin' me!" Merlin threw his hands up in the air, glad he was able to vent through this dream—--he'd never be able to be like this with the real Arthur. "You fight for Camelot and for your honor and for your father's approval even though you know deep inside you'll never get it, but you bow out and cower away from the most noble of all fights! You won't fight for the person you love! And __**that**__ makes you a coward who __**deserves**__ what you're feeling right now."_

_Arthur drew away, face pained, shaking his head. "No---it---__**Merlin**__---I can't have the one person I love. I can't!" He looked away. "It's a battle I will lose."_

_"No battles are lost." Merlin growled. "People just give up fighting!"_

_Arthur turned to Merlin in surprise at that. "Merlin?" His voice was a soft, unsure whisper. "What are you saying?"_

_Arthur's change in attitude surprised Merlin into hesitating for a moment, confused, his anger seeping away. "All I'm saying, Arthur, is that I never once believed that there was a battle you couldn't win, no matter how dangerous or hard or tiring the obstacles in your way." He gave his once master a small smile. "When did you start doubting yourself? That's not the arrogant prat who landed me in the stocks more times than we can both count."_

_Arthur stilled looked confused and hesitant, but at least he was smiling slightly._

_It was that little glimpse of hope that eliminated the last remaining residue of his anger, and all Merlin wanted to do was help Arthur._

_And---and if that meant helping him with Morgana, then so be it._

_All he wanted was Arthur happy._

_That was __**all**__ he wanted._

_If Arthur was alive, safe and happy, then Merlin was happy…even if at the moment he felt sad and resigned for some unexplainable reason as he tried to convince Arthur to go after Morgana and win her over._

_"You slay dragons and rescue damsels fair," Merlin whispered. "What's a little courtship to Arthur Pendragon?"_

_Arthur took a step towards Merlin before pausing, looking like he was about to reach out to him before clenching his fist._

_But he was smiling softly._

_"My father will kill me." Arthur's small smile was growing slowly but steadily, his gaze once more tender as he tilted his head to the right, gaze solely on Merlin. "If I do this, you won't win, Merlin, you will not even have a chance of winning. If I do this, __**when **__I do this, you will have to submit to me, submit to my will, and you will give me what I want. You will give me the only thing my heart has ever desired, and I will __**never**__ let it go; __**never**__ let it slip from my fingers again."_

_Merlin nodded in agreement._

_If Arthur came after Morgana to court her then he'd step away happily, it wasn't as if he'd truly thought of ever marrying her---unless it was to keep her safe._

_But still the thought of Morgana as queen of Camelot hurts his heart._

_Of course, he'd forgotten that this was a dream, that this conversation really wasn't happening._

_Or so he'd thought._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gasping, Morgana shot awake, heart beating rapidly in fear.

The nightmares weren't giving her rest, not even with Gaius' strongest elixirs.

"Is it the same dream?" Gaius asked her from the darkness of the carriage.

They'd been traveling a week already, and in a few days (if the weather continued to hold up) they'd have crossed the borders from Camelot into Valador.

Until they entered Merlin's land Morgana wouldn't relax.

"Yes, it's the same dream." Morgana whispered softly.

She was missing Gwen, but her handmaiden had become ill and hadn't been able to journey with them, but she'd join her as soon as she got well again.

"I'm scared, Gaius." Morgana whispered.

"I know my child." Gaius reached over and patted her shoulder comfortingly. "But we will soon be out of Uther's kingdom, and in Merlin's land you will be safe."

She took in a deep breath, trying not to think about Uther's knights all around her, guarding the carriage on its journey to Castle Valador.

Men loyal to Uther.

Men who didn't _blink_ when Uther ordered them to kill.

She shivered.

"I wish Arthur had come." She whispered. "But then again, he hates me now with just vengeance that he'd probably--."

"Don't finish that sentence, milady." Gaius reprimanded softly. "Young Prince Arthur is just adjusting. But no matter what happens between you two, he would give his _life_ to protect you."

Morgana bit her bottom lip to keep from questioning that out loud.

Gauis seemed to truly believe that, but Morgana realized how much Arthur desired and loved Merlin, and she'd begun wondering just how far the prince would have gone to make him his own had Merlin not become a prince.

"Sleep now, my child." Gaius soothed. "We shall reach Valador soon."

"We still have some days travel." Morgana mumbled, but she closed her eyes obediently nonetheless.

Gauis chuckled. "It will be good to see Merlin again."

Morgana smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

It _would be_ good to see her dear friend again.

And maybe with him there she'd feel safe enough to sleep a night with the nightmares consuming her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the darkest part of the night, and Arthur was in the stables, saddling up his stallion. He'd raided the kitchens and gotten all he needed to sustain himself until he reached Valador. Even if he did run out of supplies he always had gold and could buy more from any village in between here and his destination.

He called himself a million foul names for being such a _prat_.

If he hadn't been such a bloody idiot, sulking in corners like some sort of _woman_, he could have made leeway already in the situation.

_Three months_ had passed since he'd last seen Merlin.

_Three months_ different lords and ladies (and even _Morgana_) had used to try and win Merlin's favor.

Growling, Arthur mounted the horse, leading it out of the stable in time for a young groom to appear.

Three months was time enough.

It was time to remind Merlin who he belonged to—Prince or _no_ Prince.

"Your Highness?" The young groom asked in surprise.

"Tell my father that I am going to Valador to reconcile my friendship with Prince Merlin." And with that Arthur spurred the horse on, and it galloped away rapidly.

He didn't care that both he and Merlin were males, and princes, both supposed to marry to provide heirs to their kingdom.

He wanted Merlin, he _loved_ him, and Arthur wasn't about to let him slip out of his fingers another time.

Not again.

Not after that _dream_.

'_What's a little courtship to Arthur Pendragon?' _His dream Merlin had asked softly.

_**Everything**_. Arthur closed eyes for a second, smiling, happy now that he was headed towards the greatest, noblest battle of all. "_Everything_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. It'd be a little more open with its slashiness if I did---though it's been doing a good job on it own so far!_

Wanna thank **Black-Dranzer-1119, heartfallen, thatHarlot, mskluver777, Steph, kuhekabir, static-as-you-walk-away, xXFreedom-ReaderXx, LadyFromPoland, Loopstagirl, random n' proud, Grace Adreanna** and **Sylvia Sylverton **for reviewing the previous chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Morgana finally descended from the carriage, standing next to Gaius, Merlin wanted to pull her in his arms and hold her tight.

She was pale, dark circles under her eyes, and looked so _frail_.

But as Lancelot kept trying to get Merlin to understand, things were different, and he couldn't show his affection in such a public way, so he stood still, nodded to Morgana as she curtsied, and hugged his uncle. He knew that his mother was looking between them with a small frown, but she didn't say anything and welcomed Morgana to Valador and to her own private court.

Merlin waited for all the pomp and ceremony to end, pretended that he couldn't feel the eyes of everyone on them. He could sense the women in the court glaring at Morgana, and he frowned, realizing that if they didn't change their attitude towards the woman they all saw as some sort of threat to them because of her association with Uther, Merlin was going to put them all in their places.

Despite being a prince Merlin was on friendly terms with mostly everyone in the castle, he knew many peoples names and their family. He'd wanted to be a prince they would love and know they could go to with their problems, but he hadn't counted on the fact that somehow his subjects had all become extremely _possessive_ of him. They didn't like any of the foreign lords and ladies, especially the young maidens whose fathers were trying to forge political marriages, and his people especially disliked Morgana.

He hadn't realized that until Lancelot had made some comments here and there while they were preparing the castle for Morgana's arrival, and Merlin had finally started paying attention. He noticed the hostility and resentment in the eyes of the female courtiers of his mother, and he stifled a protective growl.

Morgana had come to Valador for safety, for comfort, she'd been seeking a _refuge_, and Merlin was _damned_ if she was made to feel uncomfortable or unwanted in _his_ kingdom.

That was why, once they'd adjourned to the inner walls of the castle, in the presence of only his mother, father, and Gaius, (he'd forgotten about the servants, a prince was never _truly_ alone) Merlin pulled Morgana into his arms and held her tight.

Morgana didn't even stiffen in surprise, only melted into his arms and held onto the front of his shirt tightly.

It was only due to the fact that she was shaking terribly that he realized she was crying.

"It has been a very difficult time for Lady Morgana." Gaius sighed, turning to Wyborn and Hunith. "Her abilities have been giving her no rest of late, her night times filled with premonitions of death and darkness."

"Poor dear." Hunith whispered, sharing a look with Wyborn.

"I had to leave, Merlin." Morgana whimpered, holding tightly to the front of his shirt, the shirt she hid her face in. "I—I am a coward, I—couldn't stay even if it meant saving their lives! I am a _coward_!"

"What are you talking about, Morgana?" Merlin asked. "You journeyed against Uther's order to help my village when it was being attacked by Kainen. You are _not_ a coward."

"_Yes I am_!" Morgana's voice broke. "I saw them coming to ask for my help, and then Uther found out and I---I was punished _worse_ because my treason was high as the King's ward! I was raped and tortured and then I was killed, Merlin!" She was shivering, seeming about to pass out. "I dreamt of it _every single night_! Every night Merlin! I—I couldn't stay! Even though I knew those innocent people would come looking for me for help, I couldn't stay! I couldn't!"

And then the exhaustion proved too much as she fainted in his arms.

Morgana was the strongest, most capable woman Merlin had ever met, and to see what she'd become…Merlin felt his heart go out to her as he drew her up into his arms bridal-style before turning to the others.

"She must never go back to Camelot." Merlin's voice was fierce, and he knew that his eyes were swirling gold with his anger, protectiveness, and determination. "What can I do to keep her safe? Keep her here?"

Wyborn and Hunith shared a silent look.

Gaius sighed. "There is not much you can do, Merlin. She is Uther's ward, and as such she must follow his orders. If he demands she return to Camelot she will have to, posthaste."

"There _must_ be another way." Merlin hissed as he walked passed them, out of the room and down the halls, heading towards the room they'd had ready for Morgana.

The servants whispered in surprise and some of his mother's attendants glared as they watched him move, Morgana still in his arms, but one glare from Merlin's pissed gold eyes had them hurrying away, shocked and surprised to see the venom in their sweet prince's face directed at them.

Finally, Merlin reached Morgana's room and strode to the bed, resting her down on it and sighing as he heard the door close behind him, signaling that his father, mother, and Gaius had followed him.

"Well, you have the castle in a tizzy." Wyborn seemed amused. "People are already whispering about how you flung Morgana over your shoulder and hurried to her room to have a wild evening of lusty passion."

Hunith elbowed her husband.

"They can't be saying that already, I _just got here_." Merlin snorted.

"They _will_ be saying it by nightfall." Wyborn predicted. "But this is exactly what you need. A _scandal_."

"A scandal?" Merlin asked, confused.

"Wyborn, _hush_." Hunith hissed.

Wyborn pouted. "But _wife_!"

"_Hush_!" She glared at him. "Don't be giving our son any ideas!"

Wyborn pouted darker but kept quiet.

"Any ideas about _what_?" Merlin asked, eyes narrowed, looking from his father to his mother and back.

Gaius sighed. "Your father is simply saying that if Lady Morgana were to be involved in a _scandal_ then Uther, to save face, would sever all ties with her."

"A scandal like having many lusty romps with the son of yours truly without any prospective marriage in sight." Wyborn piped up, getting a harsher elbow in his ribs from his wife for his troubles.

"Or I could marry her." Merlin offered, wondering why every single person in that room looked horrified at the thought. "_What_? You can't be against a union with Morgana! You can _not_ be prejudiced against her! Especially not _you_ mother!"

He was angry and protective and he was hissing.

"Oh honey, you're not understanding us, we have _nothing_ against Lady Morgana, _especially_ not I. I do care for the girl." Hunith smiled fondly at him, coming forwards and placing her hand on his shoulder, calming him with just a touch. "But marriage is something sacred and holy, and shouldn't be entered upon so lightly. Especially not with someone you do not love."

"I'll need to marry sometime, mother, and I doubt that I'll find a woman I'd enjoy as a companion than Morgana." Merlin sighed, leaning against the wall. "I need a woman to have my heirs, and she needs my protection. It is a fair trade."

"Well, that isn't _exactly_ true…" Wyborn was looking embarrassed and uncomfortable all of a sudden.

Merlin narrowed his eyes at his father. "Which part?"

Wyborn scratched behind his neck, unable to look at his son in the eyes.

And was he _blushing_?

"I was hoping to have this conversation _years_ in the future…" Wyborn muttered to himself. "Possibly when you were _eighty_."

Merlin was confused yet intrigued. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Wyborn cleared his throat and finally looked at his son. "Merlin, you have divinity within you, and thus, you, ah, don't exactly conform to normal _mortal_ rules and regulations."

Merlin waited for his father to continue.

Wyborn didn't, looking so embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"_Father_…" Merlin started.

"_Please, stop, no, please!"_ Morgana's cry caused them to all turn to her.

The young woman's face was made up in terror as she thrashed in her sleep, obviously reliving that nightmare again.

"_Don't touch me! Someone help me! I haven't done anything wrong! No! Stop! Please stop!_"

Merlin forgot all about his father and his cryptic words. He sat on the edge of the bed and after a moment's hesitation, reached down and placed his hand on Morgana's forehead, the images assailing him immediately, and they made him _sick_ at his stomach.

He fought with the images, drove them away from Morgana, until her sleep was only darkness. Yet he could sense them there, lingering in the background, waiting for him to be gone so they could continue their assault on the now feeble and somewhat sickly woman.

He couldn't leave her, not like this, not knowing what would happen when he did.

"The sleeping droughts don't help her?" He asked Gaius, gaze on Morgana's sleeping face.

"No even the strongest." Gaius sighed. "This has to be the first moment of peaceful sleep she's had for two months."

Merlin winced. "She's lost weight."

Gaius came to stand next to him, hand on his shoulder. "The castle has become a darker place since you left, my boy."

Merlin felt an irrational jolt of _guilt_, as if this was all somehow _his_ fault.

"I will summon food for her, she will need to strengthen herself when she awakes." Hunith whispered, looking motherly at the sleeping girl now clinging to Merlin's hand, before leaving the room.

"Father," Merlin didn't look away from Morgana. "The people in this castle might loathe Uther, but I won't have them taking it out on Morgana."

"Of course," Wyborn nodded. "I shall speak with the castle staff _immediately_." He seemed all too eager to leave the room, obviously glad that he didn't have to continue with whatever it was that he'd been trying to explain (poorly) moments before.

"Gaius, I want you to tell me all that has happened in the castle since I left, and why Arthur let Morgana get this way." Merlin whispered.

Gaius sighed, and began telling him of Camelot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Considering that Morgana left a whole week before him Arthur should have been further behind, but whereas Morgana was slowed down by a heavy carriages and knights, Arthur could race with his stallion and since he hadn't been able to sleep he'd continued riding until his horse was nearly faint.

He'd then traded in his stallion for another at a village, this one with _far_ lesser pedigree than his own, but he didn't care. All Arthur needed was a strong, fast horse to take him to Valador Castle.

He was already in Valador itself, and the kingdom was _thriving_. He'd seen the way the villagers laughed and had plenty, not fearing the knaves or bandits, because, as the farmer boy had told him with a laugh when he'd asked, there weren't any bandits.

Arthur had been shocked, as he was as he'd noticed more and more that people in the whole of Valador were practicing magic.

For the first couple of days in Valador, while traveling, he'd been completely wary, on the alert, but these magicians and sorcerers couldn't have cared less for him, and were using their magic to help with their crops and make sure there was plenty of fresh, clean water in the wells.

Valador was a kingdom of magic, and it was unlike anything Arthur had ever imagined.

_This_ was a world in which sorcery was not condemned, it was a _way of life_.

It was so _different_ from Camelot.

Arthur truly didn't know what to believe anymore. He'd only seen the ugly side of magic, and yet these days traveling he'd seen the innocent side to it as well.

He wondered how Merlin was doing with the readjustment to this himself.

It was in an inn, a two days ride from the castle, that Arthur first heard about Merlin form his subjects.

"He's such a _nice_ young man." The elder woman serving the ale was telling the man in the table to Arthur's right. "Prince Merlin is every bit the prince we'd hoped he'd be and more. He's so _humble_, not afraid to get down from his horse and help us in our fields."

"Aye." The man she was serving nodded. "We should all be grateful that they didn't corrupt him in Uther's court."

Arthur lowered his gaze, fist clenched at the disgust in the man's voice as he spoke about Arthur's home.

"But we haven't been able to get rid of the plague that is Camelot, have we?" A third joined the conversation. "What about this Lady _Morgana_? She's been in the castle nigh three days and the prince is _besotted_ with her!"

"_No_!" A serving wench cried out in horror. "You're _lying_!"

"No, I swear it on me mother's grave." The man shook his head. "My sister's daughter Maud, lovely girl, works in the castle. She sings praises of the prince, yet says that the moment this _Lady Morgana_ arrived the prince took her to her room and _hasn't left it since_."

"She's _bewitched_ him, obviously!" The serving wench cried out, horrified.

Arthur felt his stomach grow queasy.

Merlin and Morgana…were they…had they…?

"We don't need any ties to those murdering bastards." The older woman announced, angrily. "Camelot is filled with nothing but murderers and hypocrites!"

Arthur clenched his fists harder.

"Don't get me wrong, I can understand why Uther would be angry with magic, after what happened to his wife and all, but it was _his_ fault she died!" The woman snapped. "Don't go blaming magic when _you_ were the one who ordered it be done!"

Arthur's whole body went frozen in fear and confusion.

What were they talking about?

His father? Mother? What--?

His father had never spoken about his mother's death, only saying that it'd happened on his birth and that magic was at fault.

Arthur had been too frightened of his father to ask further.

But now, now he wondered what more there was to that story.

"Prince Merlin needs to find a nice young princess from some other country." One of the men announced.

"We have nice women from _here_ he could choose too!" The serving wench was obviously offering.

The men snorted.

Even the older woman shook her head.

"Anyone but someone from _Camelot_ would be acceptable." A newcomer in the conversation announced. "They are killers of our kind, and they aren't welcomed here."

"Here here!" The people nodded.

Arthur was never so happy that no one had figured out his identity as yet. It was probably because of the robe he had on that covered the Pendragon symbol.

He frowned as he got up, put down enough money to pay for his bills, and went out to get his horse.

It was imperative he get to the castle before Morgana continued to use her feminine wiles against the idiotic Merlin and secure a wedding.

And while the situation with Merlin was ever present in his mind, for the rest of the journey Arthur couldn't banish the questions arisen as to why his father might be at fault for the death of his mother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review? **


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. _

Wanna thank **Black-Dranzer-1119, Tetsubinatu, thatHarlot, random n' proud, taurusbrat79, CrayonsPink, mskluver777, LadyPeneloSoldier, phoenix, static-as-you-walk-away, kuhekabir, lege et lacrima, Loostagirl, LadyFromPoland, prone2dementia, Anonymous, ChibiBeth18, inure, Steph **and **lttlbrat93 **for reviewing the previous chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the fourth day Merlin didn't have to be constantly in contact with Morgana funneling his calming magic into her and driving away her nightmares. On the fourth day she'd woken up and smiled into his face, and they known, they'd _both_ known, that whatever had led to Morgana's death had changed, and now the nightmares had left her, vanishing into the air to be forgotten.

They left her room on the eve of the fourth day, and Merlin was glad to see that while the servants and maids weren't exactly friendly, they weren't hostile with Morgana anymore. Whatever it was that his father had said to them must have made an impact.

Merlin slept that night in his own bed, and when he visited Morgana early the next morning he'd barely knocked on her door before it was flung open and she'd hugged him, happy.

_They are gone_, she'd whispered happily about her nightmares. _Thank you_.

Lancelot, looking for Merlin, had stumbled upon the scene, with a couple of servants. The knight had sighed and shaken his head. The knight could understand why Merlin wanted to protect and help Lady Morgana, he _could_, but Lancelot's duty was to Merlin and taking care of him, and if Merlin wasn't truly planning on marrying the woman this would look _very badly_ on both their parts.

Merlin, of course, ignored his friend's words of advice and worry. The prince understood Lancelot's worries, but he also knew that he had to take care of Morgana now. Sure, she was strong and independent and could take care of herself in most situations, but now with Uther still having a hold over her Merlin needed to protect her.

He'd even offered to marry her during their four days seclusion in her room, but Morgana had only given him a tender smile, kissed his cheek, and told him that while Camelot and Valador needed uniting, _she_ wasn't the one who he should be offering marriage to.

The prince wondered if she was talking about Gwen.

Sure, he now knew of the crush the handmaiden had had on him, but they were both only friends now, and he couldn't imagine himself marrying Gwen.

This still bothered him as they strolled out of the castle walls on the fifth day, arm in arm, watching as Lancelot trained the knights in hand-to-hand combat.

Since Merlin was really rubbish compared to the other knights when it came to weaponed combat, Lancelot had been appointed as head Knight and trainer. Some of the older knights had complained and muttered about it until Lancelot had started training them and left them all on their arses. Now they all tried their best to apply themselves to the lessons, hoping one day to beat the young knight.

Somewhere during that they'd grown to respect Lancelot despite his age.

The fact that he was Merlin's right hand man helped a lot too though.

"It's really lovely here, Merlin." Morgana smiled as they continued to stroll, going passed Lancelot and the knights (who'd stopped training to bow to them).

Gawain stayed behind them, seeming a little put out for some reason.

Merlin had given him the day off but the boy wouldn't hear of it, and had insisted on accompanying them in case he was needed.

"I'm glad you like it." Merlin smiled, waving to some of the commoners calling his name. "I want you to think of this place as your home."

They walked out of the inner walls and entered the city of Valador, entering the throng of people going around their daily lives working and selling. They didn't seem surprised to see Merlin out and about without any guards, obviously used to having their prince amongst them.

It was Morgana who was getting the looks.

Morgana smiled and watched as a woman used a spell to keep her products green and healthy. "Is everyone in Valador magically inclined?"

"No." Merlin smiled, shaking his head at that. "Less than half of the population actually, and most of those can only perform basic agronomical magic to help boost their crops and such. Most Valadorians are just normal humans, like the knights. But our witches and sorcerers are spread out evenly amongst the land."

"I wonder if Camelot was like this, before the Great Purge." Morgana made up her face at the word, disgust obvious in her voice as she thought of Uther's decree.

"I wondered that myself the first month being here." Merlin admitted. "It's a big difference, here and Camelot. I sometimes wonder how it is that we can be allies and yet Uther has no idea of the magic in this kingdom."

"I wonder the same." Morgana nodded before stopping and turning to face Merlin, determined. "I know that peace with Camelot is what you most want, Merlin, but don't let Uther destroy this place. It's _magical_."

Gawain looked from one to the other, frowning slightly.

Merlin smiled at her. "Don't worry, Morgana."

Morgana smiled, before suddenly her face went pale and her eyes flashed white. Her lips opened in a soundless cry as she tightened her hold on Merlin, her whole body glimmering white light, attracting the surprised gaze of everyone in the marketplace.

"Morgana?" Merlin asked, worried. "What's happening?" His magic reacted to hers, trying to feel out what was wrong, but then it was gone in a flash and Morgana's eyes were blue once more and on him, frightened.

"Merlin!" She gasped, pointing towards a stall. "To your right!"

Merlin acted on instinct, eyes flashing gold in time for the attacker to jump out of his hiding spot, sword held high.

Gawain jumped protectively in front of Merlin, and the warlock only managed to pull the boy out of striking range in time, wondering if this was how Arthur had felt all those times they'd struggled to protect the other with their own bodies.

Deciding that it was _not_ the best time to think of the one person who could distract him so, Merlin pulled out the sword hanging on his narrow hips and metal met metal as the attacker struck at him again. Each blow was fast and precise and it took all of Merlin's concentration to ward off each and every one of them.

"Use your magic Merlin!" Morgana cried out, surprising everyone as they realized that she _knew_.

Merlin ignored her though as he continued to swing his sword, trying to find an opening, trying to put Lancelot's many grueling lesson to practice. He was quite proud of himself that he was getting this far without any help of his magic, although he knew his irises were swirling with gold as his magic stood ready to shoot out and defend him if his sword failed him.

Seeing an opening, Merlin twirled, slammed his sword into the body armor, and sent the assailant into a pole. The man fell to the ground, and before he could recover, he had the tip of Merlin's sword at his neck.

"Surrender." Merlin whispered, pressing the tip against the skin of the neck.

The man silently let go of his own sword, but Merlin anticipated the next move, his eyes flashing completely gold as outstretched his other hand, stopping the sword being magically hurtled at him in mid air.

"_Surrender_." He hissed, eyes purest gold.

The attacker looked up at him and then _smiled_. "You've gotten bloody good since the last time I was in town."

Merlin sighed and pulled the sword away from the man's neck, the other sword continuing to be suspended in midair (where the man it'd been taken from went to collect it). The prince smiled and reached down, helping his assailant to his feet before they embraced.

"Must you _always_ greet me by attacking me?" Merlin wanted to know as they finally pulled back, smiling into the handsome face of his assailant, and friend.

"Have to make sure Lancelot's keeping up with your training." The redhead grinned. "Wouldn't do to hear of how you died because you tripped and fell on your own sword."

"Shut up." Merlin laughed, coloring slightly. "That only happened _once_."

"Merlin?" Morgana's soft, confused voice reached them.

Merlin turned to the Ward of King Uther and felt horrible because she'd obviously been frightened. "I'm sorry Morgana, but this idiot here does this every time he's in town."

"You're friends?" She asked, coming towards them.

"I put up with him, more like it." Merlin laughed.

"Hey!" The man gasped. "I'm offended!" He then turned to Morgana and reached for her hand, bringing it to his lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Morgana, I am Eldric Parthers. I have heard much of you from Merlin, though he failed to tell me of the fact that you were also one of us."

The look Eldric sent Merlin was accusing.

Morgana's eyes widened as she realized that she'd just outed herself completely to the people of Valador. She looked sick.

Merlin took her arm and wrapped it around his. "Do not worry, Morgana, Uther won't be able to hurt you. You're in Valador now, you're safe here."

The people were whispering loudly amongst themselves, and while it made Merlin wince the fact that they were all staring at Morgana with _awe_ made him decide to not say anything about it. If anything, Morgana's show of magic could be the only thing to endear her to his people.

They'd see her in the way that they'd seen Merlin when he'd first arrived---a survivor of Uther's cruelty.

"Lady Morgana…" Gawain finally spoke, eyes wide. "You are _magic_! A Seer!"

Morgana held on tighter to Merlin. "Dear Circe."

Merlin, so caught up in trying to reassure Morgana she was safe and scold Eldric for not taking this seriously enough, failed to notice the shocked blue eyes staring at them from the crowd.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur staggered away from the crowd, heading around the corner and leaning up against the wall, eyes wide, heart racing, unable to believe what it was that he'd seen.

He'd only just arrived in Valador City when he'd heard the people talking about the prince and Lady Morgana having a stroll in the marketplace. He hadn't been able to believe his luck at having found them so easily and quickly, and he'd been making his way towards them through the crowd when Morgana had _started to glow_.

That'd shocked him into being unable to move, and he'd only reacted when the unknown man had attacked Merlin. Arthur had had his hand on his sword, ready to draw it and defend his buffoon of an ex-manservant, when he realized that _Merlin was holding up on his own_.

Yet _another_ shocking thing!

He'd watched as Merlin moved with a grace an agility he'd never seen the boy use before, dodging and parrying and landing some blows of his own…and then he'd seen the magic.

Merlin was a sorcerer.

Merlin…_his Merlin_…was a _sorcerer_.

Arthur slid down the wall and stared unseeingly ahead of him, calling himself a million names and things suddenly made sense. All those times he had those 'lucky breaks', all the times he should have died and didn't, all the times his weapon shouldn't have killed the beast 'who couldn't be killed by mortal weapon' but had, all the times Merlin was by his side as he won victory after victory despite the fact that everything was against his favor…

How had he not figured it out before?

And then Arthur realized that he _had_, deep down inside of him he _had_ known all along but just hadn't accepted it. Because if he accepted that he knew then he'd have to do something about it and he didn't _want_ to.

He remembered in Ealdor, remembered that it was _Merlin's_ hand that was raised when the winds came, and yet he'd been more than happy to pretend he didn't know, to convince _himself_ he didn't know---been more than happy to accept Will's confession at face value and dismiss any doubts that the magic had come from _his manservant, his friend, his Merlin_.

"_I'm a sorcerer_!" He remembered Merlin announcing at the council, and he remembered his own words, belittling the confession, making Merlin look like some lovestruck country boy willing to do anything for the woman he 'loved'. Thankfully the council had bought his act, and had dismissed Merlin's claim.

But he couldn't dismiss it anymore, couldn't pretend that deep down inside he'd always known.

Merlin was a sorcerer.

_Morgana_ was a Seer.

Arthur rested his head against the wall and looked up.

It was suddenly making sense.

_This_ was what had strengthened their friendship in Camelot, this _shared_ secret that had brought Merlin and Morgana together…

_Magic_.

Sitting on the damp ground, Arthur remembered the way Merlin's eyes had flashed molten gold, and he wondered what it said about him that he was suddenly hard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clara was walking towards her father's workshop when she first heard the maids whispering amongst themselves.

"She's magic!" One announced, excited. "It makes sense now! The Lady Morgana has _magic_!"

Clara stopped, frowning darkly.

What were they saying?

"Now I understand why the prince is so besotted with her!" Another maid whispered. "They knew of each others magic in Camelot, they kept each other's secret! They protected each other from Uther's cruelty!"

"And now that he's a prince he's bringing her to the safety of his kingdom---and his _arms_!" Another sighed.

"I _still_ don't like her, magic or _no_ magic." A fourth pouted.

Clara quite agreed with her.

Eyes flashing darkly, Clara continued on her way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin had excused himself and gone to speak with Eldric, and Morgana had remained in the inner castle walls, walking by herself in the garden. Her heart was racing and she was terrified. She'd never seen things while she'd been awake, but she believed that it was the magic Merlin had been funneling into her to protect her from her nightmares that'd jumpstarted it.

What if word got out to Uther?

She was going to lose her head!

She sat down on a bench and closed her eyes, trying to regain the sense of peace she'd had this morning.

"Are you unwell, Lady Morgana?"

She turned and looked up at the figure of Lancelot, watching her worriedly. "I'm fine, Sir Lancelot." She looked away from him, staring down at the colorful fish in the little pond before her.

"I have heard of what happened in the marketplace." Lancelot announced softly.

Morgana winced. "It's only time until Uther finds out."

"Merlin won't let anything happen to you." Lancelot sounded so sure of that. "He'll protect you, as will we all."

The young ward turned to look at the knight and smiled softly, beginning to see what about this knight had had Gwen so flustered during his brief stay in Camelot. "I don't want you all to have to protect me. I don't want to be a burden."

"You are not a burden, milady." The young knight reassured her. "You are safe here, so do not fear yourself into sickness again. Please."

Morgana smiled softer. "I will not, I promise."

There was an awkward silence between them before Lancelot bowed slightly and left.

Morgana watched him go, soft smile still on her face, feeling better already.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As always, Merlin's conversation with Eldric ended up in an argument, this time the redhead had been angry that Merlin had kept secret from him the fact that Morgana had magic within her. Merlin had held strong to his point that it wasn't his secret to share, and that he'd kept all of Eldric's secrets hidden, so he didn't see how Eldric could expect him to act differently with the secrets of others.

Despite what Merlin knew was a sound argument, Eldric hadn't seen his way. The young mercenary third son of the king of a neighboring county, friend to Valador and yet not Camelot, pushed Merlin against the wall and growled at him.

"I don't keep secrets from you, Merlin!" Eldric's face was close to the young prince's. "I need to know that you trust me just as much as I trust you!"

"Calm _down_, El." Merlin sighed in annoyance, used to this treatment by his friend and more than a little exasperated by now. "I trust you, I _do_, but I'm not about to----."

"To _what_, Merlin?" Eldric pushed him back harder, pressing his lower body against Merlin's, pinning him to the wall.

Having had enough, Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Eldric was thrown across the room into the wall and he collapsed on the floor with a flourish of curses.

Rolling his eyes at the young prince who just wouldn't accept that when it came to magic Merlin was by far stronger, Merlin shook his head and straightened his clothes. "What do you _want_, Eldric? You didn't come here just to push me up against the wall."

Eldric leered up at him from the floor. "How can you be so sure? It was quite _pleasurable_ having you beneath me."

Blushing to the roots of his head, Merlin internally cursed the man's love of teasing him. "_El…_"

"Alright, okay." Eldric got to his feet, brushing off his clothes. "I might have heard about an engagement in the making with the ward of _Camelot_ and came to see if it was true."

Merlin made a face, looking up from straightening his clothes. "You journeyed all the way here to find out if I was going to marry Morgana---when you could have just sent a falcon?"

Eldric shrugged. "Seemed an impersonal way of finding out if my boy was soddin' insane or not. Wanted to make sure I was here to bash your head into some sense if you even _thought_ of forever tying yourself to Camelot."

"If I want to tie myself to Camelot, that's my decision." Sick and tired of everyone giving their opinion on the matter, Merlin narrowed his eyes, frustrated and bad tempered. "If I want to marry Morgana or Arthur or even _Uther_ that's _my_ decision. There's nothing you or my father or mother of _anyone_ can say to change my mind because it'd be _my_ life."

Eldric looked sick at his stomach.

Merlin sighed, placing a hand to his forehead. "What is it _now_?"

"Just imagining Uther with his old hands all over you," Elric whined, hands now covering his face as if to block the image. "You've just scarred me for life!"

Merlin paused, the image now in his mind as well, and he winced.

_Ewww_.

The warlock prince ran thin pale fingers through his dark hair and shook his head. "Stay here, you can use this room while you are here. I need to relax, I'm going to my room to rest. Don't bother me. And don't even _think_ about trying to sneak in like you did the last time."

"You sure you wouldn't like some company?" Eldric asked seductively---not prepared for the pillow that flew at his face violently.

Merlin growled in frustration at the guy's relentless teasing and left the room, heading towards his own.

He really liked Eldric, he _did_, but the guy was _frustrating_!

And it wasn't in the nice, amusing way Arthur was.

Merlin paused as he thought about Arthur, _again_, his face forlorn.

He wondered what it was the blonde prince was doing now. How was his new manservant? Did he take care of Arthur the way Merlin did?

Pushing back a feeling that was chaotically close to _jealousy_, Merlin shook his head and continued on to his room.

Opening the door, Merlin shrugged off his coat and toed off his shoes, tired, not wanting anything more than to lay down for a couple of hours and sleep off the stress he always built whenever Eldric came for a visit---which was, admittedly, quite often.

It was only when he was pulling off his shirt that he sensed it, going still, before pulling the shirt off completely and turning to the shadows of the darkest corner of his bedroom. But what he found there, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, lips a smirk, was the last person he would have thought to see.

"_Arthur_?"

"You have _got_ to do better than that _Mer_lin," Arthur's voice was a low growl that sent shivers of pleasure down Merlin's spine. "If I hadn't made a little noise you would have just stripped right in front of me, never noticing I was there all along." He smirked. "Good thing I'm here now, otherwise you'd be assassinated within the week. You really _are_ quite useless."

Merlin was just too shocked, realizing that this was truly Arthur, to even rise to the bait. "_Arthur_." He whispered, unable to believe it.

He wanted---he wanted to hug him, to make sure that the other man was there, but his feet were stuck to the ground, fearful that somehow taking a step towards the blonde would make him disappear like a mirage.

"Are you _ogling_ me, _Mer_lin?" There was a teasing quality to Arthur's voice that Merlin had never heard him use before.

"How did you know this was my room?" Merlin whispered, dumbstruck. "How did you get in here? How---why---?"

"I'm the best tracker in Camelot, possibly the world," Arthur's ego seemed to not have changed during this time apart. "There isn't a prey I can't hunt down. You should _know_ this by now, _Mer_lin."

Despite being described as _prey_ Merlin couldn't find himself frightened. Although his heart was suddenly racing in his heart---his blood in his veins, _fear_ wasn't what drove it.

_Lust_ did.

His eyes widened as he suddenly realized it.

He was _lusting_ after _Arthur_.

How---how long had this been going on without him fully realizing it?

"Aren't you going to welcome me to Valador, Merlin?" Arthur asked, coming towards him.

Merlin's eyes widened and he took a couple of steps back before the back of his legs hit his bed, sending him falling down on it, looking up at Arthur who was suddenly smirking at him before reaching down his hand and pulling Merlin back up to his feet.

"Truly useless."

Merlin, heart racing, smiled up at one of Arthur's many tender insults. He couldn't believe---he'd never thought he'd hear---he thought Arthur _hated_ him!

He didn't care that he was half naked and still not sure _why_ Arthur was here. All that Merlin cared about was that Arthur _was_ there, and he didn't hate him, and suddenly all was right in the world for the warlock.

So he did something that surprised them both, and threw his arms around Arthur's neck, drawing in close, hiding his teary-eyed face in Arthur's shirt. "You _prat_."

Arthur went still, probably in shock, but instead of pushing Merlin away as the warlock had expected, the blonde prince placed his arms around Merlin's waist and drew him in close.

Merlin closed his eyes, smile touching his lips, not realizing that he was glowing with his happiness.

And that was the scene his mother walked in on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review? **


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. _

Wanna thank **twosidesofthesamecoin, Black-Drazner-1119, heartfallen, ODracoO, UniqueWolfLover, thatHarlot, random n' proud, lege et lacrima, Steph, Anave Lipad, Loopstagirl, kuhekabir, lttlbrat93, LadyFromPoland, Cleopatra's Snake, CrayonsPink, Cheyalla, mskluver777, Steph, Anonymous, breezy bri, Abby Scuito-McGee, WelcomeNightmare, DestinyEntwinements, static-as-you-walk-away, ****Nina ** and **Media Monkeys **for reviewing the previous chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin heard the gasp first.

Opening his eyes and turning towards the sound, his eyes widened when he saw his mother standing in the doorway, watching them with eyes wide.

"_Mother_!" He pushed away from Arthur, going from pale to blushing red in seconds, stuttering as he ran his hand through his hair. "It's---uh---I---_Arthur_!" He was stuttering like an _idiot_. "Arthur came!"

And his blush went darker as he realized how that sounded.

"Hello Hunith." Arthur wasn't at all frazzled, instead smiling charmingly at her. "It is good to see you."

For a moment Hunith just looked between Arthur and Merlin, and then the biggest smile Merlin had ever seen graced her face as she entered the room, closed the door behind her, and went to embrace the crown prince of Camelot. "_Arthur_!" Hugging the blonde to her tightly, Hunith's smile was blinding. "I _knew_ you would come! I _knew_ it."

Arthur seemed as shocked as Merlin at Hunith's actions, but he got control of his princely composure better than Merlin could, and awkwardly hugged the woman as well, patting her back and giving Merlin a confused look.

Merlin refused to meet Arthur's gaze, instead hurrying towards his discarded shirt and pulling it on, feeling incredibly exposed now that he realized he was half-naked.

"I am so happy you are here." Hunith pulled away from Arthur and smiled up into his face. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you arrived in Valador. Merlin has missed you greatly and I knew you missed him too."

Arthur looked down at Hunith in absolute speechless terror.

Merlin recognized the expression on his mother's face, it was the same one she'd been wearing in Ealdor all those months ago when she'd told him---.

"You two obviously are important to each other---_need_ each other." Hunith smiled tenderly. "You are like two sides of the same coin."

It took all of Merlin's composure to keep from covering his face with him hands or groaning in horror.

Arthur was never going to let him live this one down.

An amused chuckle echoed off of the walls, and Merlin was surprised that it'd come from Arthur.

"It truly is _good_ to see you again, Hunith." The blonde prince smiled at the beaming woman.

"I must tell Wyborn of your arrival." Hunith smiled before hurrying out of the room, giggling to herself.

Merlin watched his mother go with a confused expression. "My mother truly loves you." He snorted. "She obviously doesn't know you as well as I do or she'd know you're an insufferable _prat_." He turned to Arthur, surprised when he noticed the blonde's blue gaze upon him intently.

"I missed this, you know." Arthur admitted softly.

"What? You missed me insulting you?" Merlin grinned. "And here I thought you were happy with a manservant who was quite content to show his talent at _knee-walking_."

Arthur hesitated before making a face. "_Mer_lin, the only one I wanted knee-walking was _you_."

Merlin's eyes widened and he scolded himself for not only blushing once more, but for suddenly having _such_ a filthy mind. He'd only just realized what it was he felt for the prince of Camelot and yet that didn't mean that his mind was reeling from the realization---it was happily supplying him with all of the things he _should_ have been thinking while Arthur's manservant.

"Well, how have you managed to survive this long without me?" Arthur wanted to know, leaning against the wall. "Not that, that I don't realize that you aren't as helpless as I thought you were."

Merlin frowned, confused. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Arthur paused for a moment, folding his hands over his chest. "I was at the marketplace earlier, Merlin. I---I saw Morgana lighting up like a candle and I saw _you_." He raised his hand to silence Merlin when the man opened his mouth, continuing when the raven-haired boy did so. "This isn't Camelot, Merlin. This is _your_ kingdom, in which magic appears to be common."

"Arthur---I---." Merlin was desperate.

He wasn't afraid for his life anymore, but trust was everything to Arthur and if he'd lost that trust in Merlin---.

"Merlin, my father will not hear of this from me." Arthur whispered, blue gazes meeting and holding. "I am not here to cause problems for you or Valador. I might not trust magic, but I trust _you_. You have only ever used your magic to protect me and Camelot in the past, and I know that you would never use it to harm us."

"I would _never_." Merlin agreed, trying so hard to believe that it was going to be this easy, that things with Arthur were going to get better from now on…that somehow he hadn't messed this up.

"That doesn't mean that you did right in not telling me." Arthur pressed. "We have a lot to speak of, Merlin. Don't we?"

Merlin sighed and nodded. "Aye, sire."

Arthur grinned. "You're not my manservant anymore, Merlin, there's no need for you to be referring to me as such, _especially_ not as a prince of equal rank."

"I was never beneath you." Merlin then groaned silently at how his words were just so _full_ of innuendo all of a sudden.

"I always knew that, Merlin, but those around us did not." Arthur whispered, face serious. "You must remember that you are a prince now, and you must act differently as such. Your every movement will be observed from now on, and you must not only think of yourself, but of your kingdom as well."

Merlin smiled, leaning against the wall. "You sound like Lancelot. He's constantly bashing my head against the closest wall and reminding me about appearances."

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "Lancelot? He's here?"

"Yes, he's my Head Knight." Merlin grinned, remembering his closest friend in Valador, and trusted advisor. "My father took him in after he left Camelot, and he's been helping me tremendously. My swordplay in the marketplace? It was thanks to his teaching."

Arthur frowned darker for some reason. "He teaches you to fight with the sword now."

Merlin nodded, remembering how it used to be Arthur who would do so. "I have improved greatly under his tutelage."

"I noticed." The blonde prince pushed away from the wall and turned his back on the warlock, going to look out of the window. "So much has changed since we last met, Merlin. It, it will take me a while to digest this, I believe."

"I---I'm just glad you're here." Merlin admitted, ducking his gaze. "I thought—I thought you _hated_ me."

Arthur chuckled softly, shaking his head, still staring out of the window. "You're an idiot, Merlin."

But Merlin just smiled brightly, happier than he'd been since he rode out of the gates of Camelot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgana didn't know what to think of Eldric.

The young third son of an ally of Valador had made his way towards her in the garden, and while he'd been charming and quite funny she'd sensed an ulterior motive in his company. He'd constantly slipped in questions, as if trying to interrogate her, especially on her relationship with Merlin and _Arthur's_ relationship with Merlin.

She wondered _why_ he seemed particularly interested in Arthur and Merlin's friendship, wondered why he seemed so much nicer to her now that he'd admitted that Merlin had confessed to him of Merlin's real reason for inviting Morgana to Valador.

She wondered if he wished Merlin for himself, but while he seemed to be extremely protective and caring when it came to the warlock, Eldric didn't _glow_ the way someone in love did when speaking of the one they loved. He loved Merlin, yes, but it wasn't _that_ sort of love---or if it was he was hiding it very well from her---hiding it _much_ better than Arthur ever had.

"He will have to marry eventually." Morgana frowned, as she listened to Eldric's monologue on how Merlin should be single and not have any distractions. "To produce an heir."

"He doesn't _need_ an heir now." Eldric announced vehemently. "He has much more important things he needs to ne concentrating now, and that is one of the reasons why I am glad that you are here as a ward of his now and not as his love interest." He was incredibly blunt. "I hold no ill will to you now that I know you are magic like we are, and now that Merlin has made you his ward I offer you my friendship, but a relationship between you and he wouldn't have been accepted. Not by the people."

Morgana tilted her head, observing him. "How can you be so sure?"

"You are from Camelot, magic or not. And we hate Camelot, my father's kingdom and Valador both." Eldric announced. "You would do good in finding a husband here or at least allow someone else to court you to get rid of the suspicions the females of this court have placed on you."

"I will _not_ be courted just so that the insecurities of the women of this court may be appeased." Morgana's voice was firm. "I appreciate your concern and advice, but this is my decision on the matter and it shall not be swayed."

Eldric frowned and was about to say something when the cry could be heard.

"Prince Arthur of Camelot is in the castle---with Prince Merlin!"

Eldric's face went pale as he hurried to his feet, and without a 'by your leave' he raced out of the gardens.

Morgana watched him disappear and wondered if she should reevaluate his feelings for Merlin, but she couldn't really care.

She just smiled and trained her gaze on the pond.

It was about _time_ Arthur got off his butt and did something about this situation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you not happy about this?" Hunith asked as she looked up at her husband. She'd been so happy as she' hurried to find him, to tell him the news that Prince Arthur had come for Merlin _just as she'd always known he would_…and yet the expression on her husband's face when those words left her mouth was unnerving.

"His destiny used to be tied to that of Prince Arthur," Wyborn sat, looking at his wife. "But he knowingly broke it."

"Broke it?" Hunith asked, confused. "I do not understand."

"There was a boy, a druid child," Wyborn admitted. "The Great Dragon warned our son that he would never live his destiny if he saved the life of that boy child, and knowing this, _knowing_ that this boy would sever his destiny with the prince and make it void, Merlin helped him live."

Hunith's eyes went wide and she sat down next to her husband. "What are you saying, Wyborn? That Merlin and Arthur will not be together anymore? That Merlin _chose_ for them not to?"

"I don't think he understood the gravity of the consequences his actions had." The king ran a hand through his hair. "He severed his destiny with Arthur, there _is_ no destiny any further. If anything, he might have unknowingly forged one with the child Mordred instead, I am not sure. All I know is that since the encounter the fates have been at war, and Emrys is in the middle of it."

"What can we do?" Hunith asked, ready to help her child in any way possible.

"There is nothing we _can_ do." Wyborn was sad to admit. "Even as a god my powers are sealed and useless, it all rests in Merlin's hands, and to a much smaller extent in that of Prince Arthur, but a destiny severed is hard to reconstruct."

"If anyone can do it, it will be those two." Hunith was sure.

"They are no longer linked, my love, and they are now both princes with duties to their people." Wyborn tried to get her to see reason. "Duties that can only tear them apart."

Hunith frowned. "You told me that Merlin doesn't conform to human standards, that he doesn't _need_ a woman to bare his child. He could bare them himself."

Wyborn winced. "He can't bare them himself, wife! He's a _man!_ God-child or not that doesn't change the fact that he doesn't have a womb or any of the necessary things to bare life inside of his body!"

Hunith was obviously confused. "Then, if that is so, how is it that Merlin can bare heirs if he doesn't conceive them?"

Wyborn sighed and began to explain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

Wanna thank **lege et lacrima, thatHarlot, mskluver777, kuhekabir, DestinyEntwinements, xXFreedom-ReaderXx, Steph, breezy bri, lttlbrat93, WelcomeNightmare, LadyFromPoland, Reona, GoodyThreeShoes, Sati James, Nina, Moune, james-louise, Cheyalla, heartfallen, Sylvia Sylverton, Gilloen, xxBloodAngelxx, Grace Adreanna, inure, Anave Lipad, Tetsubinatu, Anonymous, thorn **and **Catr-opyni **for reviewing the previous chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur might have trusted Merlin's magic, but that didn't mean that he trusted magic in general. He'd seen it used for evil most of his life, and so one couldn't really blame him for being on the alert as Merlin showed him around the castle. The hatred these people had for Camelot was enough to make Arthur wary, as did the near obsessive possessiveness they seemed to have for their prince.

If they had disliked Morgana as much as they had for being the ward of Camelot, he knew they would hate him terribly for being its prince, son of its tyrant king.

He wondered if Merlin had realized this and if it'd factored in his decision to have the maids ready the room next to his for the visiting prince.

But despite this Arthur couldn't care. He'd gone up against wizards before and he'd survived.

All that mattered right now was the fact that he was with Merlin again, and Merlin's face was radiant with its smile as he moved more like the excited manservant Arthur remembered him than as the regal prince he _should_ be.

Everywhere they went the maids and servants whispered amongst themselves, some looking shocked and others downright disapproving. Arthur had never gotten this much attention in his own land, and it unnerved him just a _little_.

"So that is why you two became such close friends." Arthur announced, blinking and shaking his head, unable to believe that all of the stories Merlin was telling him had happened beneath his very nose and he hadn't realized it or suspected a thing. "That is why you remained friends even after you left. You---you weren't _courting_ her, you were making sure she was _safe_."

Merlin nodded, smiling his quirky smile that Arthur had sorely missed. "Yes. Morgana is a very close friend of mine. But only a friend. I was worried about leaving her alone in Camelot without a confidant, and I didn't want her to feel like I'd abandoned her."

"What prompted the invitation?" Arthur asked, curious.

Now that he realized that there were no feelings between Morgana and Merlin romantic-wise, he'd calmed down, feeling very much like an idiot for the way he'd acted these last couple of months.

Merlin's face turned dark. "Morgana started having visions of her imprisonment, rape, and death."

Arthur's face went furious. "_What_?"

His reaction seemed to relax Merlin, because some of the anger was gone from the warlock's face. "She had a repeated vision about Uther finding out about her powers and having her imprisoned in the dungeons. As an extra punishment she was raped by the guards and then executed." His mouth was a disgusted sneer. "She had to get away from there, and begged me for help, for sanctuary from Camelot and Uther."

Arthur winced at the thought that his father would allow something so horrible like that to happen to Morgana.

He didn't doubt Uther would, though, if he'd discovered that the girl he'd been harboring and caring for had magic within her.

"She was in a horrible state when she finally got here." Merlin admitted, looking forlorn as they reached a balcony and he leaned against the stone railing. "I had to stay with her continuously the first couple of days, funneling my magic into her to keep away the nightmares, so she could have a night's sleep."

_That explains the whole 'the prince has locked himself in the Lady Morgana's room' thing the villagers were talking about_.

"Have the premonitions changed?" Arthur asked, hoping to god that they had.

Merlin nodded, smiling. "Whatever it was that triggered her death in Camelot didn't happen since she was here, so her future has changed, for now." His face then went serious. "She's going to remain here."

Arthur was surprised at the realization that Merlin seemed very much a prince at that moment.

"She will never be safe while in Camelot's walls." The warlock's gaze went over his vast lands, which spread out around the castle further than the eye could see. "But Valador is a kingdom of magic, they _admire_ the magically-inclined, and what happened in the marketplace can only change their outlook for the positive when it comes to Morgana. They will accept her now. She will be at home here."

Arthur joined Merlin, leaning against the stone. "While Morgana's still the ward of my father he can order her to come back and she'll have to obey."

"We're working on a way to break his hold over her." Merlin's face was unreadable. "I offered to marry her. As my bride, she would be safe and Uther wouldn't be able to touch her."

Arthur tensed immediately, knowing that his displeasure with this was visible on his face and yet not caring to hide it.

_This_ was what he'd been trying to avoid!

Merlin had gone and done the noble thing and offered Morgana his hand in marriage.

The girl would have been insane not to accept this offer of protection.

"She refused me."

Arthur's eyes widened. "_What_?"

Merlin turned to look at him. "She refused my offer of marriage, saying that while Camelot and Valador needed uniting, that I was asking the wrong person to marry me." There was a pause as Merlin's eyes searched Arthur's face. "Do you have any idea what she was referring to when she said that?"

Arthur knew his eyes were wider than usual, and that he might have the beginning of a blush creeping up the side of his neck, but he shook his head valiantly. He---he couldn't believe---Morgana----Morgana had basically told Merlin to ask for _his_ hand in marriage!

She'd---!

Camelot and Valador united…

Arthur let his surprise drain from his face and thought about it, not noticing that his shoulder was leaning against Merlin's, or that the warlock was blushing slightly at the contact.

As a country united, one people, one governing monarchy, it would be the most powerful kingdom in the surrounding kingdoms. It would open up Camelot to magic, and slowly disperse the hatred the Valadorians had for them.

With a knight as King and a warlock as King Consort both the magically inclined and the non-magical person would feel safe to live in the kingdom and not fear persecution for living their lives normally.

The more Arthur thought about it, the more the idea grew on him.

He sent a sideways glance at Merlin, smirking softly at the confused and slightly embarrassed look he was getting in return.

Of course, there would be the issue of heirs, and the fact that since he and Merlin were both males they couldn't exactly have any---but it wasn't unheard of for an heirless king to pick a young child to train for such a position.

Merlin was usually a good judge of character, together with Arthur they could find someone who was worthy of the crown after their demise and who would be a noble monarch.

Arthur grinned.

He was going to marry Merlin.

"I hope I'm interrupting." An unfamiliar voice announced from behind them.

Arthur frowned as he turned the same time as Merlin, looking upon a redheaded male leaning against a wall, looking decidedly displeased. It was the same man who'd attacked Merlin this morning in the marketplace.

"It seems as though all of Camelot has decided to come knocking at your doors, Merlin." The male announced, giving Arthur a decidedly unfriendly look before sauntering towards Merlin and putting a possessive arm around his shoulders.

The body language said it all.

_Stay Away_.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, his fingers twitching in his desire to reach for his sword.

This man was displaying the same decidedly possessive attitude towards Merlin that'd made Arthur truly dislike Will.

"Behave, Eldric." Merlin's voice was tired, as if used to this behavior. "Arthur, this is Eldric, third son of king Midian."

Arthur snorted, suddenly understanding.

King Midian wasn't exactly an ally of Uther or Camelot.

"_Merlin_," Eldric turned so that he was half leaning, half clinging onto the dark hair man, pouting into his face. "You promised you'd take me to the gardens to show me the new section Queen Hunith has cultivated since my last visit."

Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"It's amazing she gets _anything_ done in the short span of time you _aren't_ here." Merlin's lips twitched. "You spend more time here than you do in your own kingdom."

Arthur clenched his jaw.

"He has two other sons, he can spare me." Eldric hid his face in Merlin's shoulder, grumbling like a little child. "C'mon then, take me! We haven't gotten to spend any time _alone_ since I got here." His hand trailed slightly down Merlin's chest.

Arthur was two seconds away from proclaiming war on Udonia by slaughtering King Midian's third son.

"_Arthur_." Morgana's voice drew everyone's attention as she arrived with a wary Lancelot.

Arthur looked down at the woman he'd thought of like a sister and couldn't help the deep feeling of guilt swirling in his gut. "I know, Morgana." He felt horrible at the look of fear in her eyes.

The young prince did the first thing that came to his mind and he hugged her, surprising them both, but it was something they needed.

"_He loves you_." Morgana whispered into his ear as she hugged him tightly. "_Beware of Eldric. I don't trust him_."

Surprised and pleased by her amazing ability to forgive and desire to help him, Arthur pulled back and gave her a blinding smile, oblivious to the slight hurt yet resigned expression on Merlin's face.

"Your Highness." Lancelot bowed to Arthur before turning to Merlin. "My Prince, I have need of a word with you."

Eldric pouted, still half hanging onto Merlin. "Can't you do it later? Merlin was about to show me the new addition to the Queen's Garden."

Emotions warred over Lancelot's face.

Arthur smirked.

It would seem the Head Knight disliked Eldric as well.

"_El_," Merlin sighed.

"No, you've been paying attention to everything but _me_ today, and I'm the one who breaks his horse's back to be with you as often as I do." Eldric held on stubbornly. "Least you can do is---."

"_Alright_." Merlin grumbled, turning to Arthur and Morgana. "Morgana, could you continue showing Arthur around? It will give you two time to talk in private."

Arthur didn't need time to talk to Morgana. What he _needed_ was to pry Eldric's sticky little fingers _off_ of Merlin!

"Of course, your Highness." Morgana's lips twisted with amusement at the title as she curtsied and motioned for Arthur to follow her.

Arthur was about to protest, but the look in Morgana's eyes warned him that it was in his best interest to follow her, so with a parting glare in a smug Eldric's direction, he followed.

_She better have something important she needs to say!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_El_…" Merlin's tone was a warning the moment Morgana and Arthur left.

Eldric sighed melodramatically as he made a show of letting go of the prince. "Alright. _Two minutes_ with the knight. Then you're _mine_."

Rolling his eyes, Merlin turned towards Lancelot, and the knight could see the slight irritation on his prince's face. "I'm sorry about that, Lancelot. He---you know how Eldric is. He doesn't mean to be annoying, it's just a part of his nature."

"I resent that!" Eldric gave a little cry from where he stood.

Merlin's eyes flashed molten gold, and with a jolt deep in his stomach, Lancelot found them both standing by the lake outside of the castle walls.

The knight looked around them before smirking. "He's going to be mighty pissed when he realizes you just teleported us away."

Merlin grinned mischievously. "I know."

Sharing a laugh with the prince, Lancelot shook his head. "To be truthful, Merlin, I didn't have anything important to say to you. Lady Morgana came to me with news of Arthur's being here with you, and Eldric racing towards where the two of you were, and we both realized that you would need an intervention."

Merlin smiled. "Morgana is a wise woman."

"That is true." Lancelot nodded.

Not that anyone couldn't see how possessive and irritating Eldric was when it came to Merlin. Anyone could have told that Eldric, Arthur, and Merlin all together alone was a _very very_ bad idea and would most probably end in bloodshed and war.

"So…" Lancelot smiled. "Prince Arthur has paid us a visit. I have to admit, I have been waiting for this day for a long time."

"Really?" Merlin sent him a confused look before ducking his gaze. "I kinda thought he'd never come, that he hated me."

"He could never hate you." Lancelot snorted at the thought. "You are like two halves of one soul, two sides of a coin."

Merlin made a face. "Have you been talking to my mother?"

"Queen Hunith?" Lancelot asked, confused, wondering what she had to do with what he was saying.

"Never mind." Merlin waved off the question, looking somewhat troubled as he gave Lancelot a curious expression. "I think---I think he's here to win back Morgana and make peace with our kingdom."

Lancelot sighed.

He was loyal to his prince and kinda adored him…but Merlin could be terribly _oblivious_ sometimes. It made Lancelot want to slap him up the back of his head and chide with a: 'You _Moron'_.

"I doubt Prince Arthur has romantic feelings for Lady Morgana." He tried to get through to Merlin as best as he could. "If you realize, he didn't want to leave you with Eldric. If anything, he seemed, how should I put it, _possessive_."

Merlin didn't miss a beat. "Of course he's possessive. The man's a spoilt prat and he'll always see me as his manservant. You know how Arthur dislike sharing what he thinks is his."

Lancelot wondered how Merlin could have figured that part out and yet not everything in whole. "So you do admit that he is possessive when it comes to you."

"And a giant _prat_." Merlin grinned. "But that's how he is with what he considers his. I'm used to it."

"So you admit that Arthur considers that you belong to him." Lancelot pressed on, trying to get Merlin to see what he was actually trying to say.

"Of course he does." Merlin nodded.

"And _why_ do you think he feels you belong to him?" Lancelot waited with baited breath.

"Because Uther _gave_ me to him, remember?" Merlin made a face, as if worried for Lancelot's memory or health---or maybe both. "I saved Arthur's life and Uther _rewarded_ me by giving me to Arthur as his manservant. Thus I was technically Arthur's and so Arthur felt I belonged to him."

"He _still_ feels you belong to him." Lancelot was doing his best not to lose his patience with the stubbornly _oblivious_ monarch. "Doesn't that _say_ something to you?"

Merlin seemed confused, and opening his mouth to ask---.

"_Merlin_! That was a mean, dirty, and lowlife trick!" Eldric complained, huffing, as he hurried towards them. "If I weren't so in tune with your magic I wouldn't have known where you'd gone!"

Merlin rolled his eyes but smiled affectionately at his friend. "Yes, well, you're a pain in the arse, El."

"_Meanie_!" Eldrick grabbed Merlin's arm and began dragging him away, complaining and teasing and had Merlin laughing in about six footsteps.

Lancelot watched them go with a frown.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking out of the window in her father's workroom, Clara's gaze fell on Lady Morgana and Prince Arthur, as they strolled the battlement, deep in thought. The blonde couldn't hear what they were saying, and wasn't good at reading lips, but she knew that whatever they were talking about made them both anxious, worried, angered and amused.

She didn't truly care what they were saying, but it bothered her that they were here.

Clara hated Camelot, hated how under King Uthers command her mother had lost her life, and hated the fact that Prince Merlin seemed to be under some sort of spell when it came to those people.

No good could befall the kingdom as long as those two were still within the castle walls.

They needed to be driven out of the kingdom and back to where they came from.

The prince and ward mightn't have made the decree to purge the land of magic, but they'd stayed there, standing by that murderer's side, as countless innocents were sacrificed as Uther tried to blame others for his own part in his wife's death.

She wasn't going to allow Arthur or Morgana to destroy Valador the way Uther had done Camelot.

She just _couldn't_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow, Merlin was expecting it when Eldric pushed him against a tree and brought his lips to his. Usually Merlin would push the younger prince away immediately, but the image of Arthur hugging Morgana, and of giving her the most blinding smile, was burnt in the back of his mind and he tried to erase it by kissing back angrily.

Eldric gave a little whimper of surprise before opening his mouth to the exploration, his hands traveling down Merlin's body.

Merlin straddled the thigh thrust between his and pulled the redhead closer, trying in vain against the images of Arthur assaulting him. But it was as if the harder he kissed Eldric, the more he tried to forget Arthur, the more images of the blonde assaulted, the more Arthur's laughter and voice surrounded the warlock.

With a growl of frustration, Merlin pushed Eldric off of him and ran a hand over his face, eyes closed, trying to calm down.

It wasn't working.

Wondering why he felt so _guilty_, Merlin stormed away, feeling Eldric's smirk on his retreating figure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin. **

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Wyborn welcomed Arthur to his kingdom with opened arms, and there'd been a feast held in the visiting Prince's honor. The people were reserved, but they hadn't been hostile to the prince, which was good because Merlin loved his people, but he wouldn't tolerate a slight against either of the newcomers. The feast was long and merry, and everything was enjoyable. The wine was bountiful and enjoyed, and by the end of the night everyone was too happily intoxicated to be tense and weird. That was good. The entertainment was jolly, and Merlin had to admit that Arthur looked entranced at some of the magic displays put on for the Prince of Camelot now that they knew he knew of their magic and so they didn't have a reason to hold back. Merlin thought they might have been a little _in your face_ with their magic tricks, but Arthur had seemed to truly enjoy the show.

Others had noticed the same thing too, and that had left a couple of people curious, as if they couldn't understand the Crown Prince of Camelot at all.

Eldric had been absent from the feast and Merlin had only been able to feel relief.

That kiss had been a mistake, and he was still feeling bad about it.

El-things weren't like _that_ between them.

Sure, Eldric teased, but Merlin stopped him every time.

It was only because of his conflicting emotions, his jealousy and anger, that Merlin had done that.

And he was still regretting it.

"Bloody good twine." Arthur slurred as Merlin tried to help him up to his room, like he used to when he was Arthur's manservant and Arthur partook too much of the 'twine'.

"Bloody good _wine_ or bloody good _time_?" Merlin chuckled, using his magic to keep the heavier male up as they continued to make their way towards their rooms.

"_Both_." Arthur leaned heavier against Merlin, his face burying itself into Merlin's hair. "You smell different."

Merlin paused, feeling a rush of heat race down his spine at the touch of Arthur's nose against his ear. Arthur's breath, warm, caressed the sensitive skin and Merlin closed his eyes, trying to suppress the shiver his body gave and yet knowing his efforts were in vain.

This was ridiculous.

All the times Merlin had had to do this before as Arthur's manservant had been done with teasing servitude, never had he felt as self conscious as he was now. It was as if everywhere Arthur's body touched his was on fire, and every breath the blonde prince shook through him.

Merlin took in another breath, trying to calm himself. "C'mon Arthur, lets get you to your bed."

"Hmmmm." Arthur murmured his agreement, the two princes staggering their way down the hallway.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"You really don't have to accompany me, you know." Morgana announced as she walked steadily, side by side with Valador's Head Knight. The merrymaking had gone one for hours on end, and mostly everyone was more than a little drunk, but Morgana had preferred not to partake of the wine and spirits. Instead she chose to remain sober, as Merlin and Lancelot had.

"What sort of gentleman would I be to allow you to walk the dark halls unaccompanied, My Lady?" Lancelot asked, a smile tilting his lips slightly as he cast a sideways glance in her direction before returning his gaze to the hallways before them. "Perhaps when Miss Guinevere is able to join you I shall only follow at a distance to make sure that you arrive at your quarters safe."

"Do you think there might still be a threat to me in Merlin's kingdom?" Morgana asked curiously, knowing better than to argue with this man about her being able to take care of herself.

She remembered very little of Lancelot's visit to Camelot, but she _did_ remember him being chivalrous to a fault, and knew that there would be no arguing with him on this point. He obviously felt it his duty to protect her, and while Merlin and Arthur were trying to mend their broken bridges Morgana had to admit that it was in her best interest to keep the Knight by her side. Valador was still a new a strange place, and Lancelot would help fill her in on people, places and customs she needed to know.

And to be truthful, he was a handsome man.

No woman would truly protest his company.

"No," Lancelot answered her previous question with a shake of his head. "Prince Merlin made it clear that you weren't to be touched or mistreated in any way or he would deal with those who did such, and the people, they love their prince dearly. For him, they will accept you. But there will always be a few troublemakers in every kingdom, and its because of _them_ that, if only for the moment, I would prefer for you not to be unaccompanied."

Morgana had to admit he was being reasonable.

So she let him get the last word.

For now.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Your manservant...looked pretty...putout." Arthur informed Merlin in his slurred tone as the sorcerer found himself falling into a routine he hadn't been able to partake of in three months.

He undressed his prince.

What had once been so ordinary for him now seemed like a completely new experience for him.

And it was.

Because before he hadn't thought about running his fingertips over the muscles of Arthur's stomach, or following the trail of light blonde hair down his stomach and under his breeches.

Merlin gulped.

"Can't wrap my head around the thought of you with a manservant." Arthur went on to say as Merlin undid his boots, the prince leaning on against the warlock to try and keep balance, although he swayed violently more than once. "Kinda scrawny. Like you but worse."

Merlin snorted, relieved to have some distraction from what he was currently doing. "He's younger than I was when your father gifted me the _reward_ of servitude in your name."

"Ah, yes." Arthur grinned foolishly. "Good times those."

Merlin looked up, unable to keep the amused smile from his face.

Arthur was always so entertaining when he'd had a couple of goblets of wine too many.

"Do you remember the time my father married an ogre?"

How could Merlin _forget_?

Magicking a nightshirt for the visiting prince to wear, Merlin motioned for Arthur to raise his hands.

"'Not a child." Arthur protested drunkenly with a pout, refusing to do so.

Gods.

Those lips were made for pouting.

Merlin gulped.

He also cursed himself for noticing now of all times just how _plump_ those lips were.

He wanted to nibble on the bottom as it poked out in the pout, wanted to run his tongue...

Merlin cleared his throat and looked away, instead directing his gaze towards the fireplace and feeling the shift in his eyes as they went gold. Suddenly bright flames burst into life in the fireplace, bathing them in dancing shadows.

Merlin had thought getting them out of the darkness might lighten things up, but somehow, with the orange light and the shadows chasing each other over Arthur's face, it seemed so much more intimate.

Merlin needed to get out of there.

He needed to get out of there _now_ if he wanted to keep from doing something that would _so_-!

A squeak of surprise escaped Merlin, and he had to admit that there was some unmanly flailing in the air as suddenly Arthur grabbed him and they both collapsed on the bed. The warlock found himself being straddled by the visiting prince, and his mouth opened in a silent, desperate whimper as he felt himself hardening.

Arthur had always been a little more...playful...while drunk.

But never had he done something like this.

"You'd think I'd hate it. It's magic." The blonde prince murmured, looking down at Merlin intensely for a drunken man. "But I find I rather _like_ seeing your eyes flash gold.

He must have been a _lot_ drunker than Merlin had given him credit for!

"A-Arthur I t-think that-." And then his eyes widened as he felt a corresponding hardness above him.

Dear gods.

Arthur was _hard_.

Merlin's throat was dry.

Arthur was drunk.

He was abominably drunk.

He-he couldn't be held accountable for-.

Merlin opened his mouth to protest...

Arthur would have none of it.

So he silenced him.

With his mouth.

A jolt of wet hot want coursed through Merlin's body as he arched instinctively into the kiss. His hands fisted in the sheets around him, the sorcerer having enough control of himself to not grab at the prince and pull him in closer. Arthur wasn't in control of himself or his actions. He wasn't seeing things through. He was drunk and acting on impulse and-.

Arthur reached between them and cupped Merlin.

A whimper of pleasure was ripped from him in a guttural tone he couldn't even recognize as his own.

This was wrong.

This was so horribly wrong.

And yet Merlin couldn't keep himself from finally letting go of his grip on the sheets and wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck, pulling him in closer, deepening the kiss.

"_Merlin_." Arthur groaned hoarsely. "_Oh gods Merlin. Merlin!"_

In the morning the sorcerer would hate himself for taking advantage of his drunk friend.

Yet right now, as he lost himself to the intense, white pleasure, Merlin could only whisper Arthur's name back to him with the same need and desire.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
